Undercover Lies
by traceyaudette
Summary: Chibs looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "My grandfather was Otto "Lil Killer" Moran. He was killed in prison when I was ten." Looking around the Aryan was still laying on the ground, he started to get up. She frowned, kicking him in the face, knocking him back down. "Learn to keep your hands to yourself asshole." I don't own SOA just my OC. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Katerina Davenport sat on the side of the road in the down pour, opening the first file she had, glancing over the information she had. She knew all about the Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Originals,she had grown up in Charming. Hell she had gone to school with Opie and Jax from kindergarten to when they dropped out when they were sixteen.

She had become an instructor so she wouldn't have to get involved with these types of cases anymore. In fact; anytime a case came up involving her home town, she didn't want anything to do with it she tried to stay as far away from it as she could. Then that bitch Stall found out she was from Charming, the ruthless bitch did some digging and uncovered some family secrets, and threatened to expose them, unless Kat helped her with this case.

So now here she sat on the side of the road, trying to get to know the members of the MC, her job was try to make a hopeful "romantic" connection with one of the members. Kat felt like it was wrong to go about an investigation this way, but Stall held all the cards and she had no choice. She had three men to choose from.

Harry "Opie" Winston, Filip "Chib" Telford, or Happy Lowman, reading their profile she really didn't want to do this. Her phone rang, seeing it was Stall, she thought about ignoring the call, but she knew the woman would hound her until she answered.

"Davenport."

"Have you decided who the lucky man is yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I think it should be Winston or Telford, either one of them is vulnerable, Lowman is a mean son of a bitch."

"I really don't want to do it this way. Playing with their emotions this way isn't right..."

"Look I want the Sons to go down for their crimes, and your going to help me or I'm going to let it leak about your family. You'll loose your job and everything you've worked for."

"What proof do you even have..."

"Better yet, I think you should pick both men, let them fight over you. You're a beautiful woman..." Tired of hearing her voice, and evil thoughts, Kat ended the call, she laid her head on the steering wheel. She wished that the secret would have stayed buried, where no one would have found it, including Stall.

Lifting her head, she started stuffing the files back into the briefcase, she shut and locked it, she went to start her car, it wouldn't start. Picking up her phone, she called the only garage she knew in Charming.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive,this is Gemma, how may I help you?"

"I'm stranded at the city limits sign north of town, can you send a tow truck?"

"It will be about ten minutes, what's your name."

"Kat Davenport."

"I'll send someone right out."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she was glad the matriarch, didn't recognize her name. She leaned her head against the seat, trying to come up with a way to get out of this impossible situation. There were no solutions to her problem, laying her head on her steering wheel, she hoped that one would come her way.

XXX

Opie and Chibs pulled up behind the red SUV, getting out of the tow truck Opie walked to the driver's side window, tapping on the window. Watching the woman inside jumping, and looking over at him. The windows were slightly foggy, she wiped it away, looking up at him. She smiled at him, opening her car door, when she saw his shirt.

"I'm Opie from Teller-Morrow Automotive, this is Chibs. You need a tow?"

"I'm Kat Davenport, I think my battery is dead. I pulled over to make a phone call..." The rain had started up again, coming down heavier. She was getting drenched, Chibs put his arm around her waist, guiding her towards the truck.

"Let's get you out of the rain." He helped her inside the truck, closing the door as she slid along the seat. Chibs walked to the back of the truck to help Opie hook up the SUV.

Opie thought about the woman sitting in the cab of the truck, she was beautiful. Her hair was shoulder length auburn color, her eyes were a pale green, she had curves in all the right places, and she hit just under his chin. She was familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out where he knew her from. He heard Chibs talking to him, but he hadn't heard a word that he had said.

"I'm sorry what brother?"

"I said she's a beautiful woman, isn't she?"

Opie was shrugged his shoulders, slightly embarrassed that he had been caught not paying attention. "I hadn't really noticed." Chibs reached into the vehicle grabbing Kat's briefcase and purse, grinning at his brother.

XXX

Chibs climbed into the truck, she smiled at him as he gave her the briefcase and purse. "Thank you." She didn't want it to be easy, it was just her luck for them both to be picking her up in the tow truck. She had to decide which one to start on first, Opie or Chibs, truth is she didn't want to start a relationship with either.

"Are you visiting Charming?" Chibs asked.

"No, I actually grew up here, I'm moving back home." She looked over at Opie, waiting for a reaction, not seeing one, she went on with her story. "I'm on sabbatical from my job back east."

"What do you do?" It was an honest question, she had always learned, to tell half truths.

"I'm an instructor at an academy in Virginia." She was an instructor at the FBI academy in Quantico, the only reason she was back in the field again was because of Stall. They pulled into the lot of TM, it was still pouring down rain, she slid out of the truck behind Chibs, carrying her briefcase and purse. He guided her into thr office, so she could fill out the paper work.

She smiled at Gemma, she hadn't looked up yet from the paperwork she had been working on. "Can I help you."

"I'm Kat Davenport..."

Gemma looked up at her. "Katerina, is that you?" She closed her eyes, then slowly opened them, Gemma got up, pulling her into a hug. "Welcome home sweetheart!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I realized I had misspelled Stahl's name in chapter 1. Thanks for the follows and fave! I love getting reviews so keep them coming!**

Kat smiled at Gemma, hugging the woman. "Thanks Gem. It's good to be home." She stepped out of Gemma's embrace, bumping into Chibs, she nearly fell backwards. His arms went around her waist, steadying her. "Sorry!" She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Easy. Can I give you a ride somewhere?" She would be staying at her childhood home, she had a cleaning crew come in and take care of it last week.

"I can take a cab..." She didn't want to trouble anyone, she was sure if Stall knew of the offer of the ride, she would want her to jump on it. She wasn't ready to start, working yet. She was going to decline the offer again but Gemma spoke up for the both of them.

"Don't be ridiculous Katerina, let him give you a ride. Your car should be ready tomorrow."

Chibs took her hand, leading her back to the tow truck, helping her inside before going to the driver's side. She noticed that her suitcase was already in the truck, she smiled at him. "Pretty sure of yourself?"

"I can't resist a damsel in distress!" He smiled at her. Rolling her eyes at him, she let out a laugh, giving him the address, she leaned her head back while he drove her home. He pulled into the drive of her house, she smiled at him as she climbed out of the truck. A storm had started to roll through, she was gathering her things, she was struggling to get her suitcase out. His hand closed over hers. "I've got it."

She went to the front door, unlocking it and going inside, he followed her inside. She sat her things by the door, he sat her suitcase down. "Thank you for giving me a ride home, and helping me inside."

"I was happy to help you." She knew she must look like a hot mess, nice way to make an impression on him. "I need to get back to the shop. I'll call you tomorrow about your car."

"Thank you." She walked him to the door, locking it behind him. Leaning against it, she jerked when there was a knock on the door, pulling it open, Chibs was standing on her doorstep.

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight? I can pick you up at six?"

He was making it too easy for, she had a job to do. "I'd like that, see you then." Shutting the door, she dragged her suitcase to the bedroom, unpacking her suitcase she went to take a shower and tried to warm up. She sat down on her bed, looking at a picture of her grandfather, now that she was home, she didn't have to hide her connection, in fact it would help her get close to the club.

She missed her grandfather, he hadn't been in her life since she was eight, that's when her mother married Isiah Davenport. Three months after they got married, he adopted Katerina, and forbid her to see her grandfather. He didn't approve of the life that he lead, when Kat was ten, he was killed. She was devastated, she wasn't allowed to mourn or go to the funeral. She was told that he no longer existed, theretofore there was no one to mourn. Isaiah had covered up the past, and any connection there was to Kat's grandfather to the family, burring it so deep that no one could discover it or so he thought.

She only had pictures of him, because she had found them in the attic after her parents died, her mother must have hidden them. She glanced at her watch, her eyes widened, it was a quarter til six. Time had gotten away from her, she got up from the bed, pulling out a pair of jeans, and black button up shirt, she quickly got dressed. She let her hair flow down her back, and applied a light layer of make up. Pulling on a pair of boots, she gave herself a once over in the mirror, before leaving the room.

The door bell rang, right at six, he was right on time, she walked to the door pulling it open. It was still raining, he was leaning against the door frame, smiling at her. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled at him, grabbing her purse. "I'm ready." Locking the door, she walked out with him, to a truck. He opened the door for her, she hadn't expected him to be a gentlemen. Sliding in the seat, the door shut behind her, she watched him run around to the driver's side jumping in, closing the door. Smiling at her, he pulled out of her drive, heading towards the center of town.

"I hope you like Italian."

"That sounds wonderful." Hearing her phone ring, she rolled her eyes, wanting to ignore the call, she was going to let it go to voicemail. Chibs lifted his eyebrow at her, smiling again.

"Do you need to get that?" He nodded towards her purse.

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head. "It's not important." Reaching into her purse, she put her phone on silent, seeing that Stahl had called her. She'd call the bitch back later, if she didn't back off, Kat couldn't do her job. Dropping her phone back in her purse, she focused back on Chibs. She had her doubts about Stahl's plans, it could easily get her killed.

She pushed her doubts out of her mind, she had to if she wanted to survive. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, finding a parking spot they went inside. Sitting at the table, they were looking over the menu, the waiter came to the table, he made some rude comments in Italian. He was smiling as he did it, Chibs didn't understand him, Katerina spoke perfect Italian.

She threw her glass of water in his face, then ripped off Italian back to him. Chibs sat in his chair looking dumbfounded, looking at her. She demanded to speak to the owner, he came to the table. She again spoke in Italian, explaining what the waiter had said. He had basically insulted Chibs, and told Katerina what he wanted to do to her.

The owner dismissed the waiter, and their meal would be free. Once she was seated again, Chibs looked at her again. "What was that about?"

"Our waiter was rude, and leave it at that." She smiled at him, as a new waiter brought them a salad.

She saw the look on his face change to anger, he touched her hand. "What did he say?"

Closing her eyes, she didn't want to tell him, but she knew it would draw him in if she did. "That you were old and broken, and couldn't possibly please me. That he could bend me over the table and show you how it's done." She watched him clinch his jaw, he pulled his hand away from hers. She looked down at the table, thinking she had screwed up telling him.

"Were you going to tell me what he said?"

She looked down at her lap. "I didn't see the point...it was mean and spiteful." She felt his hand on her chin, lifting it up, to look at him.

"Thank you, I don't think anyone has ever taken up for me before." She smiled at him. his hand dropped away. They finished their meal, without anymore issues, it was still raining when they left the restaurant. He pulled into her drive, getting out of the truck, he met her at the door. He pushed the hair from her face, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her.

A cool breeze was blowing, she shivered he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, kissing her again. She broke off the kiss, looking up at him. "Thank you for dinner." She turned to unlock her door.

"You're welcome." He leaned down, trailing kisses along her jawline, his hands cupping her face. She pulled back, opening the door, looking up at him.

"Good night." She shut the door, locking it. Leaning against it, she couldn't go to far, or cross too many lines. She head the truck start up and leave, pulling out her phone, she had ten missed calls from Stahl. Rolling her eyes, she took her phone and went to her room.

XXX

Changing into her pajamas, she dialed Stahl's number, waiting for her to answer. "Where the hell have you been Davenport?"

"Doing my job! You're going to blow my cover if you don't leave me alone!" She heard Stahl exhale. If the bitch didn't stop breathing down her back, she'd be too nervous to do her job thoroughly. "I will contact you when I have something."

"I will end your career, if you double cross me!" She cut her off before she could go on with her tirade. Laying back in her bed, she wished she had never gone to work for the FBI. Her parents had been thrilled when she went east for college, she majored in psychology, then went on to the FBI Academy. She worked on the east coast mainly, for the first three years.

She then got a job with the Behavioral Analyst Unit, she traveled all over the place helping solve crimes. Until five years ago, when a case got to be too much for her, she retired from field work and became an instructor. She wiped away her tears, thinking about that case, it still haunted her to this day. Maybe she should let June end it all.

Seeing her phone light up, she frowned at the unknown number. "Hello."

"It's Chibs."

She smiled. "Since I did take up for you tonight, tell me your real name."

"It's Filip."

"What can I do for you Filip?"

"Tomorrow, I can pick you up when your car is ready."

"I'd like that. Just give me a call, and let me know when you're on your way over."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

"Goodnight." Smiling you curl up in bed, and go to sleep.

XXX

The next morning, she woke up at six-thirty, pulling on work-out clothes, she stretched out and went for a run. She'd worked up a good sweat, running through the streets of Charming. She was rounding a corner, when man stepped out in front of her, blocking her path. She tried to go around him, but he continued to move in front of her, she looked up at the man.

"Hey pretty lady, where you running to?" She looked him over, seeing his tattoos. Rolling her eyes, taking in the Aryan ink, she didn't have time for this shit. He ran his hands over her arms, she shivered in disgust. Stepping around him, she started to run again, he wrapped his arms around her dragging her towards the alleyway. She threw her head back, busting his nose, she was dropped on the ground.

She kicked him in the shins, rolling to her feet, she took a defensive stand, ready to fight him. He pulled a knife out, she rolled her eyes as he came towards him. She heard the roar of bikes coming towards her, the Aryan slashed the knife towards her. She grabbed his wrist, twisting it, until it snapped, the knife dropping to the ground.

Shoving him to the ground, she kicked him in the ribs, hearing the bikes stop, she heard her name being called. Turning around she found Chibs and Jax standing next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Jax pulled her into a hug. "I'll be dammed Katerina Davenport!"

"Hey Jax!" She pulled away, looking over at Chibs' puzzled look.

"Chibs, this is Katerina Davenport, her grandpa was First Nine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chibs looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "My grandfather was Otto "Lil Killer" Moran. He was killed in prison when I was ten." Looking around the Aryan was still laying on the ground, he started to get up. She frowned, kicking him in the face, knocking him back down. "Learn to keep your hands to yourself asshole." She smiled at Chibs and Jax. "See you later."

She took off running down the street, running towards home, she heard the rumble of bikes riding behind her, knowing it probably was Jax and Chibs tailing her. She stopped when she got into her drive, watching them follow her in, opening the door, she left it open for them. Grabbing a bottle of water, she did some cool down exercises, as they walked inside.

"What can I do for you?" She slowly sipped her water.

Jax leaned against the counter. staring at her. "Why did you beat the hell out of the Aryan?"

"Because he tried to drag me in the alley, when I head butted him, he pulled a knife on me. So I disarmed him, and beat the shit out of him." She shrugged her shoulders at the both of them.

"What?" Chibs came across the room, his hands cupping her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's not a big deal. I can defend myself." She smiled at him, Jax cleared his throat. She looked over at him, rolling her eyes. "What?"

"I know your mom and dad, didn't teach you that...so where did you learn?"

"I took classes when I went off to college, I had to know how to protect myself." She hoped they believed her story, she watched their faces, trying to read them. Jax walked over, pulling her in his arms for a hug.

"Kat, there's a good chance that this wasn't just random..."

Rolling your eyes, you looked at him. "I'm a big girl Jax, I can take care of myself." She looked over at Chibs, he was just staring at her. "What?"

"I think Jax is right..."

"Look boys, I can take care of myself, I've been since I was twenty..." Jax's phone was ringing, he went outside to answer it. Chibs stepped in front of her, he cupped her face, lowering his lips to hers, kissing her.

"Why didn't you tell me, about your grandfather?"

"I didn't think it was important. I hadn't seen him since I was eight. When my mother married Isaiah, he adopted me, and he didn't approve of her family. I wasn't allowed to see him again." He kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The door opened, Jax cleared his throat, staring at the two of them.

"We've got to go. Kat lock the door, give me your phone." She handed him her phone, he put his number in, then handed the phone to Chibs. She watched as Chibs put his phone in as well. "You call one of us, if you have anymore problems. A prospect is going to be sitting outside your house."

She locked the door after they left, going to the bathroom, she took a shower to get ready for her day.

XXX

Jax walked into chapel, sitting down at the table, waiting for the rest of the club to arrive. "Did you know Kat Davenport is back in town?"

"Otto Moran's grand-daughter?" Pney asked.

"She got back yesterday, Opie and I picked her up north of town." Chibs said.

Opie sat up, looking at Jax. "I knew I recognized her. I just couldn't place her."

"Jackie and I saw her getting attacked by an Aryan ass hole this morning while she was out for a jog. She beat the shit out of him."

Clay sat up, showing concern. "Do you think it was random?"

"I don't know, I have a prospect sitting outside her house. If they know who she's related to.."

"Then we protect her, she's still family no matter how long she's been gone." Clay said.

Chibs say back in his chair, thinking he'd volunteer to protect her. Right now he had to focus his attention on club business, and what was going on right now. At the end of chapel he wasn't too happy, he was leaving for a week with Tig and Jax on a run. He ran his hand through his hair, he just hoped she was still around when he got back.

XXX

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on a pair of shoes, she grabbed her purse. She would walk to TM and get her jeep, it wasn't that far, maybe three miles. Sliding her gun into it's holder in the concealed pouch, she slid the strap over her head, so it crossed her body. Waalking out the front door, she locked it, sliding on her sunglasses, she headed for the street.

She noticed the prospect sitting on his bike, he jumped off, coming towards her. "Ummm, where are you going?"

"I'm going to TM, to get my vehicle." She continued to walk away.

"Please, I'm begging you. Let me give you a ride. Jax and Chibs will kill me if I let you walk...actually they'll let Happy kill me." She smiled at him, feeling sorry for him.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Kip...but everyone calls me Half-sack."

"I will safe your life, and ride with you." She walked back to his bike, climbing on behind him. Pulling into the lot, she saw several of the men sitting on the picnic table in front of the club. She looked up as Kip was parking his bike, Chibs was walking towards them, frowning. She felt Kip tense up, she patted him on the back. "No worries, I'll take care of him."

"Prospect, what do you think your doing?" She put her hand on Chibs' shoulder, smiling at him.

"It isn't his fault, I needed to come get my vehicle. I need to run some errands, I was going to walk. Kip was just doing his job and keeping me safe." She watched the anger leave his face. He took her hand, pulling her towards the picnic table.

"Come on, I want you re-introduce you to everyone." She walked over to the picnic table, smiling at some of the familiar faces. Chibs started to introduce her, she held up her hand to stop him.

"Let's see how well I do. "Uncle Clay, Uncle Piney, Opie, Tiggy, I don't know you two..."

"This is Happy and Juice, this is Katerina Davenport."

"Kat please, I'm only Katerina when I'm in trouble." She smiled.

"Welcome home Kat." Clay hugged her. "How long are you here for?"

"A month or two." She seriously didn't know how long she was home for, as long as it took for Stahl to take them down. She glanced over at Opie, knowing she had to get him interested in her. Chibs had his arm draped around her shoulder, Stahl might have to deal with her having one Son interested in her.

"We need to go brother!" Jax called out to Chibs. She looked up at him, he pulled her with him, as he walked to his bike, his arm still around her.

"I have to be gone for a week, if you need anything call Opie or Happy." He leaned in kissing her, before climbing on his bike. She stepped away, watching him take off. Walking towards the office, she went to check on her vehicle, thinking things just got too easy for her. Gemma was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork, when she walked in, looking up, she smiled at her.

"Hey sweetheart, your jeep is ready."

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"It's been taken care of."

She looked at Gemma. "By who?"

"I can't tell you that, but he just took off for a week. And he likes to save damsels in distress."

She sat down on the couch, trying to figure out why he would pay for it, the repair wouldn't have been that much, it was probably just a battery. Gemma handed her the keys, she was still, trying to figure it out. Getting into her jeep, she was getting ready to pull out pf the parking lot, when Opie stopped her.

"Chibs wanted me to give you my number." She handed him her phone, Happy popped up at her passenger window, scaring the hell out of her. She let out a small squeal, making both men laugh.

"Christ, make some noise or something." He reached in taking her phone, putting in his number. She snatched her phone out of his hand, pulling out of the lot, going to the grocery store. She glanced up in her rear view mirror, seeing a bike follow her, several cars behind her, rolling her eyes, she wondered who ordered a tail. Pulling into the parking lot of the grocery store, she parked her jeep, and went in.

Wandering the aisles she filled her cart with the things she would need, glancing up she saw Stahl entering the store. Keeping her head down, she hoped the woman wouldn't notice her, continuing to shop, she got near the check out lane when Stahl approached her.

"Katerina Davenport, I'm Agent June Stahl, ATF I have some questions for you."

"I'm sure I have no answers for you Agent." She tries to go around her, but her hands were on the cart, preventing her from moving.

"How do you know, until I ask? I need you to come down to the station with me." Leaving the cart because she knew she had no choice but to go with her, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the store. Stahl walked her to the black SUV that was parked out front, Kat looked around for the biker that was tailing her, wondering if he was paying attention to this shit.

Stahl was going to get her killed with this bullshit, it was obvious to Kat that Stahl only cared about herself and no one else. As long as June got what she wanted, no one else mattered.

XXX

Juice pulled out his phone calling Opie as soon as he saw Kat being taken out of the store by the ATF agent. They already knew that Stahl was taking in all the woman associated with the club for questioning. They didn't think she'd go after Kat, she really wasn't part of the club. She's just gotten to town, she hadn't grown up SAMCRO. Her only connection was that her grandpa was first nine, she knew nothing.

He followed the SUV to the police station, and waited for Opie and Happy to join him. They would get her out of this and protect her, they would do it for their brother and for the club.

XXX

She slammed into the interrogation room glaring at Stahl. "What the hell is your problem? I told you I'd contact you when I had some information. You're going to get me killed!"

"I need you to keep in contact with me." She smirked at her. "I call the shots, I'm the superior agent." Feeling rage and frustration bubbling up, she shoved Stahl up against the window, throwing her arm across her throat. She lowered her voice to a low growl.

"I'm saying this one more time only. I'll contact you when I have something. Until then stay the fuck away from me. I will go over your head if you risk my life again." She released her hold, the door swung open and Hale came running inside, grabbing her arm, dragging her to a holding cell. Stahl called after him, to let her go, that it was fine.

She was walking towards the front of the station, looking for her phone, she was going to call Opie to get a ride back to the store to get her jeep. She ran into a solid wall of muscle, falling backwards, she felt two arms wrap around her waist to steady her. Looking up to thank and apologize to whom ever she ran into, she smiled when she saw Opie.

"I was just about to call you and ask for a ride." He didn't say anything, his hand went to the small of her back, guiding her out of the station to his bike. She looked up to see Juice and Happy waiting. She nodded to them, Opie handed her his helmet, she put it on and climbed on behind him. He took her back to the grocery store, she got off, handing him his helmet.

"We need to talk about what happened at the station."

"I know. I need to buy groceries, come over tonight, I'll cook dinner and I'll tell you what happened." She gave him the address and went into the store.

XXX

She decided to BBQ chicken, make potato salad, and make baked beans for their dinner, she was just finishing up when he pulled into the drive. Sitting down at the table, she wanted to get it out of the way so they could enjoy the rest of their night.

"I'm just going to tell you what happened. Agent Stahl took me in for questioning, she didn't believe me when I told her I wasn't raised SAMCRO. She kept on and on, I lost my temper, Hale came in and was going to lock me up, but she decided to let me go..."

He started to grin at her. "What did you do?"

"Threw her up against the glass, and threatened her," She heard him laugh, she smiled at him. "I may not have grown up in the club, but I'd never tell her shit." They ate their dinner. She pulled out a chocolate cake she had made for dessert, cutting him a piece. She watched him take a bite, closing his eyes in bliss, savoring each bite.

"This was really good Kat, thank you. I don't get many home cooked meals."

She smiled at him. "You have some chocolate on your lip." She watched as he tried to wipe it away, but he only succeeded to wipe it in his beard. Laughing she picked up the napkin, standing up, she wiped it away. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him, his lips covering hers. He pulled her down on his lap, his arms wtapping around her, the kiss deepening.

He broke off the kiss, staring at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that...you and Chibs..."

She just started at him, not trying to get up. "Me and Chibs what? We've been out once..." She knew she was playing with fire, but that's what she was suppose to do. The little voice inside her was screaming at her to stop before someone got hurt or she ended up getting killed. Opie pushed her off his lap, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Kat, I can't..."

She was secretly glad he was rejecting her, maybe she could get Chibs to reject her too, then Stahl would take her off the case. She closed her eyes hoping to be back in Quantico by the end of the month. "It's okay Opie." She smiled at him, and started to clear the table, loading the dishwasher. He was standing behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay."

Turning around she smiled at him. "I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday night, Kat was standing at the bar drinking a beer hanging out with some of the club members. She was leaning against the bar, watching the antics of others, the room was full of scantly dressed woman, hanging all over the men. She turned back around drinking her beer, hearing the door open, she figured it more club members coming in for the party.

She felt her hair being moved away from her neck, she grabbed the persons hand, bending it back. She looked into the face of Chibs, releasing his hands, she smiled at him. "I'm sorry." He grinned at her at moving closer.

"It's okay." Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him, kissing her. She smiled at him when he pulled back, his arms still around her. Biting her bottom lip, she stared up at him. "Let's get out of here. I want to spend time with you." She sat her beer down on the bar, he took her hand, pulling her outside with him, to his bike.

He handed her his helmet, she put it on her head, his hands adjusting the straps to fit her. He climbed on on his bike, he held out his hand helping her on the back of his bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight, as he took off. Her hands moved up his chest, she felt his muscles contract, she smiled, leaning into his chest.

She shivered as the night wind blew over her, he pulled down a country road, parking by a lake. Getting off his bike, he helped her off, feeling her arms he frowned. "Your like ice." He pulled off his jacket putting it around her, pulling her close to him. "Let's get you warmed up." Opening his saddle bag, he pulled out a blanket, and spread it out on the ground.

Sitting down, he pulled her down on his lap, his arms around her. His lips finding hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Alarm bells sounded in her head, she needed to stop. Pulling back, she smiled at him, brushing the hair from his face. She shivered, she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from his kiss.

"You still cold?" His dark eyes looking into yours, his hands moving up and down your arms.

"I'm fine." She leaned into him, kissing his lips gently. She felt his arms move up her back, pulling her to his chest. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck, laying her on her back, he laid down beside her.

"Your beautiful." He brushed the hair out of her face. She looked away from him, he pulled her face back to him. "What?"

"Do you tell that to all the woman you bring here?" She smiled at him.

"You're the only woman I've ever brought out here." Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her. She cupped his face, returning his kiss, she heard him moan as she slid her tongue over his. He moved over the top of her, his body covering hers, his hands slowly sliding up the front of her shirt. She inhaled sharply, as his hands grazed over her breasts.

"Filip..." She was breathless from his kiss and touch, she had to put a stop to it before it went to far. "I think I need to go home."

He looked down at her, his eyes clouded with confusion. "Is every thing okay?"

"It's fine." Closing her eyes, felt herself flushing. "I'm not the type of woman that moves fast..." She heard him chuckle, opening her eyes, she looked up into his eyes. "We just met, we've had one date..."

"I understand what you're saying." He rolled off of her, standing up, he held out his hand to her, helping her up. Taking her back to the club, he kissed her, walking her to her jeep. "I'm going to follow you home."

"You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do."

XXX

There were more kisses at her door, she couldn't think straight, she broke off the kiss, staring up at him. Pulling off his jacket, she handed it to him, he smiled at her, before taking it from her hands. He pressed her against the door, kissing her again, he took the keys from her hand, unlocking her door. She walked inside, making sure the house was secure, he shut the door as he left.

She dropped to the floor, trying to think of ways to get out of this. It was an unethical situation she was getting herself into, laying back on the living room floor she thought about packing up and running. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander trying to relax her body, she could feel the knots forming in her shoulders and neck. She had to remember that Telford was a job, and nothing more, the club was a job, and not her family.

They stopped being her family when she was eight, if they knew her identity, they would kill her no questions asked. Her background had been erased from the FBI, anyone looking onto her, would find the fake one. She was a Psychology instructor at a private academy for girls back east. She couldn't afford to get caught up in his kisses.

Hearing her phone ring, she pulled it from her purse. "Hello."

"Can I spend the day with you tomorrow?" His voice sent her heart racing. She had to say yes to him, it was her job after years of loving her career, she suddenly hated it.

"I'd like that."

"I'll pick you up at ten. Sweet dreams."

"See you then, you too," She ended the call, pinching the bridge of her nose. Rolling to her knees, she got up off the floor, going to her room. She had another date with him tomorrow. Getting ready for bed, she climbed between the sheets, curling up in a ball falling asleep.

XXX

She had over slept it was nine-thirty when she woke up, she was flying around the house, trying to get ready. She heard the doorbell ring at ten til ten, she swore under her breath, as she was finishing up getting ready, Running towards the door, she yanked it open, a smile plastered on her face, expecting to find Chibs at her door. Her smile was instantly gone at the sight of Stahl standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." Stahl had that damn smirk on her face, the one that made Kat want to punch her.

"I told you I'd contact you when I had something. Now get out of here, he's going to be here any minute."

"I just wanted to let you know, don't be afraid to take it as far as you need."

She stepped up, getting into Stahl's face. "I'm not going to whore myself out to get you what you want. If you want the information that bad, you can go fuck a Son. Now get off my property." She could hear his bike coming down the street.

Stahl let out a laugh. "Don't push me Davenport, I'm the only one that can save you." Stahl got into her SUV and pulled away as Chibs pulled to a stop in front of her house. Kat slammed the front door, collapsing into the floor. She had heard the rumors of what she had done last year to Opie and his family. She had no doubt, that Stahl would leak that she was an Agent and, let the club kill her, if she didn't help bring the club down.

She heard the door open behind her, felt Chibs' body behind her, his arms wrapping around her. "What did Stahl want?"

"It's the second time she's bothered me.." He turned her around to face him. "I told her, I didn't know shit, and even if I did I wouldn't tell her." He pulled her into his arms. "Get me out of here."

"Let's go get some breakfast." He stood up, pulling her up, his lips meeting hers. She wrapped her arms around him, she tried to repeat in her head, that this was a job, and not to get caught up. His hands wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her close, she inhaled his scent of leather and cigarettes. The warmth of his body surrounding her, she melted into his embrace.

Pulling back from him, she exhaled slowly, she had to gain control of her rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, smiling down at her. "Come on." She pulled her purse, across her body, locking the door, she followed him out to his bike.

XXX

After breakfast, he took her out to a gun range, she wondered how she needed to play this out. Her gun was still tucked away in it's compartment in her purse, getting off his bike, she decided not to hide her capabilities from him. Taking her purse off, she sit it on the table, as he laid out his guns, preparing them to shoot. She watched him shitting up the targets.

Pulling her own gun out of her purse, she laid it out on the table, next to his. Laying the extra loaded clip she carried, down next to it. He saw the extra gun laying there, he raised his eye brows at her. "Do you actually know how to shoot that love?"

Without missing a beat. she picked the gun up, flipping the safety off, she fired, hitting the target in the center without hesitation. Dropping the clip out, she laid the gun on the table, smiling at him. "Any more questions?"

He stared at her with a mixture of shock and impression on his face. "Where in the hell did you learn to shoot like that?"

Again she knew half truths is what would keep her alive, and help her keep facts straight. "Quantico, I dated a Marine." It wasn't a total lie she at one point had dated a Marine, and she did learn how to shoot on the base. The answer seem to appease him, he smiled at her. Picking up her gun, he looked at it frowning.

"This gun has serial numbers on it. I'll get you a gun that's untraceable." He leaned in kissing her. "I brought you out here, to teach you to shoot. Guess I don't have to worry about it."

She let out a laugh, placing her hand on his arm. "It's the thought that counts." His arms snaked around her, pulling her close to him.

"How am I suppose to impress you now?" He let his lips nuzzle the side of her face.

"With your impressive bike riding skills..." He pulled back smiling at her. "I don't know how to ride a bike."

"I guess there is that." Kissed her gently, his arms wrapping around her back. "There's a party tonight at the club, will you go with me?"

She smiled at him. 'I'd love to." She pulled away, from him stepping out of his arms. She had to keep her head clear to do her job, to stay alive, one slip up and it all could end. She wasn't sure that Sthal had her back, she didn't trust that bitch, she knew she was on her own if she got into a tough spot. She jumped when she felt Chibs hands on her hips, she took a deep breath to slow her racing heart.

"Hey, you okay?" He cupped her face, his eyes full of concern.

Smiling, she winked at him. "Sorry, I was lost in my own little world." He pulled her close to him, kissing her gently. She closed her eyes, letting his lips move over hers, she let herself get lost. Feeling his tongue slide over hers, she leaned into him, her own arms wrapping around him. She was lifted up against him, again alarm bells sounded in her brain. Breaking off the kiss, she was still being held against him.

"Katerina..." She could see the desire in his eyes, he crashed his lips to hers. He broke off the kiss, sitting her down, he walked away from her. She bit her bottom lip, turning her back, she started to breathe slowly, trying to gather her wits. She heard him walking back towards her, feeling his arms, wrapping around her waist. "Let's get back to town."

She gathered her gun up, putting it back in her purse, placing the strap across her body. She watched as he packed up his guns, as they walked to his bike, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her again. "I want you Katerina, I'm willing to wait until your ready." He climbed on his bike, holding out his hand, he helped her on the back, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

XXX

She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a red tank top when Chibs came to pick her up that night. She let her hair dried naturally, leaving it curly and wild. She pulled the door open when he rang the doorbell rang. She smiled at him, when he stepped inside her house,. "Christ love, I'm going to have to fight my brothers off. You look amazing."

"I bet you say that to all the woman." She rolled her eyes at him, turning to grab a jacket to wear on the rider over to the club.

He pulled her back to him, frowning at her. "You're the only woman I see as beautiful." He kissed her before releasing her. Grabbing her jacket from the closet, he took it from her hands, helping her put it on.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, leaning in kissing him. Grabbing her keys, she locked the house, following him out to his bike. He pulled out his extra helmet from his saddle bag, helping her tighten the straps. She watched him climb on the his bike, he held out his hand, helping her climb on the back. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she settled in for the ride to the club.

Backing the bike into it's spot, she climbed off the back, taking off the helmet, handing it to him. Running her hand through her hair, she waited for him to get off his bike. He picked her up, kissing her, swinging her around in a circle, she squealed. He put her down, cupping her face. "Watch out for the Tacoma guys..."

Taking her hand he lead her towards the clubhouse doors, there were several members sitting on the picnic table outside. Jax walked up to her, pulling her into a hug. "Kat, good to see you here!"

"Hey Jax!" She saw Chibs stiffen at Jax hugging her. She turned to face him, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body to hers, his lips claiming hers. She saw what he was doing, claiming her in front of everyone. Pushing her towards the clubhouse, he walked her inside, his arms draped around her. Once inside the clubhouse, he turned her to face him.

Cupping her face, he lowered his lip to hers, claiming her again to all eyes watching. She knew now that she would be totally accepted into the club.


	5. Chapter 5

She could feel the croweaters glaring at her, because Chibs was with her, and not paying them attention. She stuck with beer, anything stronger and she wouldn't be able to think clearly. She also had to limit herself to a few drinks, to keep herself clear as well. She kept her ears open, listening to random conversations going on around her, nothing being said, that was note worthy.

She was sitting on the couch, watching him play pool. One of the braver croweaters, came over, and started to push up on him, acting like it didn't bother her, she got up, picking up a pool stick. Walking over to Chibs and the little whore, she swung the stick, hitting her in the face. The hit was with such force, the woman crumbled to the ground.

She stared down at the woman, she accidentally kicked her in the ribs. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz!" She stuck out her hand. "Let me hep you." Tig and Chibs stared open mouthed at her, she shrugged her shoulders, walking over to the bar. She watched as the woman staggered towards the bathroom.

Gemma was sitting at the bar smirking at her. "Nicely done Katerina!" She sat down asking for a water, feeling Chibs arms going around her waist, she felt his lips on her neck.

"Christ love, what the hell was that?"

She looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned around, kissing him. "The pool stick, totally slipped out of my hands, then I tripped." He pulled her over onto his lap, his hands wrapping around her.

"I liked it. Seeing you getting protective...jealous." He stood up holding her close to him, kissing her. She broke off the kiss, turning her head, laughing.

"You thought I was jealous?" Shaking her head. "I just didn't want you to catch anything from the skank queen. I was just looking out for you." He threw her over his shoulder, carrying you outside the clubhouse. Sitting you on the picnic table, he stood in front of you cupping your face.

"Now listen to me. You're the only woman I'm interested in, I want to get to know you. I want to be with you, do you understand me?" Nodding her head, she leaned forward kissing him. His hands resting on her hips, pulling her forward. "It was really sexy, you beating the hell out of her."

She let out a laugh, cupping his face. "I'm glad you liked it." He pulled her off the table, into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, feeling his hands, stroking her back. The clubhouse door swung open, members started filing out, she watched them go over to the ring. Chibs pulled away looking over, then down at her.

"The fights are about to start." He dragged her towards the ring. She really didn't want to watch, but she went anyway. She sat down on the picnic table, while he went over to watch near the ring. She was pulled off the table by one of the croweaters, while the one she beat up on, tried to take a free shot. Kat kicked her feet up, kicking her in the face.

The croweater let out a scream, and fell to the ground, the one holding Kat, swung her around, to face another one coming after her. Kat had to make a decision to get her ass kicked, or fight back. She couldn't put up to much of a fight or it would raise suspicions, she was going to have to get her ass kicked a little. She saw a flash of silver, and instinct took over.

Kicking out again, she caught the approaching woman's arm, knocking the knife away. She yelled out for Chibs, she wasn't sure if he heard her or not, she felt her head being slammed into the table, then everything went black.

XXX

Her throbbing head was the first sensation she felt, along with the cold of an ice pack, opening her eyes slowly, she saw a practically naked woman straddling a bike on poster above her. She slowly started to set up, immediately regretting it, as the throbbing intensified in her head, and the room started to spin. She closed her eyes, hoping and waiting for the feeling to pass.

Hearing movement to her left, she turned her head, regretting it instantly, she was pulled down to the pillows. "Just rest for now."

"Filip?"

"Aye." She turned her head towards him, seeing him sitting in a chair near the bed. He looked tired, glancing at the clock, she could see it was two in the morning.

"Are you going to sleep in the chair all night?"

"Someone needs to keep watch over you, make sure that your alright." She closed her eyes again, knowing it might be a mistake, but not wanting to put him out. She exhaled slowly, she opened her eyes, glancing at him, he had already settled back.

"Just get in bed, and get comfortable." She watched him sit up, looking at her for a short second. He pulled back the blankets, crawling in beside her, pulling her into his arms. She glanced up at the poster. "Nice picture."

He chuckled in her ear. "When you feel better, I'll find you an outfit and you can pose on my bike." His lips closed over the lobe of her ear. She elbowed him in the stomach, letting out a laugh.

"I'd have to starve myself for six months first." Pulling the ice pack from her head, she laid it in the floor, curling up to his side, she drifted off to sleep, listening to his steady heartbeat.

XXX

Later that morning, she woke up with her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. Lifting her head, she found him gazing at her, he brought his lips to hers. "How's your head feeling?"

"Horrible, but I'll survive." She rolled over, sitting up, getting dizzy, she swayed, he sat up quickly, his arms wrapping around her, bringing her back to his chest. She rested against him, letting the sensation pass, before opening her eyes, looking up at him. "Thank you, for taking care of me last night.."

He cupped her face. "Of course..." He kissed her lips gently, laying her back down on the bed. His body covering hers, as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips moved down the side of her neck, his teeth making little nips along the way. He was at her collarbone, moving lower, her brain was screaming to stop him, and do it now, but her body wasn't listening anymore.

He raised his head, looking down at her, waiting for her to stop him, when she didn't, he lowered his head, his hands moving the top of her tank top away, his mouth, kissing the inside swell of her breast. His other hand, had made its way underneath the bottom of her tank top, and started to roll her bra clad nipple betwwen his finger and thumb.

Her breathing increased, she arched her back, the whole time her brain is screaming for her to put a stop to it, but her body had other plans. He pulled her up, pulling off her tank top, then reaching around and undoing her bra, he laid her gently down on the bed. "Christ! You're gorgeous."

Someone started banging on the door, he glared at it over his shoulder. "What!"

"We've got church in ten!" He dropped his head to her chest, lifting it, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Katerina." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. He rolled out of bed, changing clothes, and leaving the room. She laid there relieved for the interruption, she got dressed, grabbing her purse, she left the room. She needed to get out of there before she made a mistake. She called a cab on her phone, and rushed out of the room, not stooping to talk to anyone.

She heard Kip calling her name, as she rushed out the door, but she didn't acknowledge him, she didn't stop running until she was out on the street, waiting for the cab.

XXX

Chibs walked out of church forty minutes later, planning on going back to his room, and apologizing to Katerina. He had to leave to take care of club business, that would have him gone most of the day, but he wanted to see her tonight. He was going to have Half Sack take her home, and he'd be over later, as he was walking out of church, towards his dorm room, Half Sack yelled to him that she left five minutes after he went into church.

"What do you mean she left?"

"She ran out of here like her life depended on it. A cab picked her up."

"Go check on her, call me and let me know if she's alright." He watched the prospect leave, hating he couldn't go check on her himself.

XXX

She stood under the spray of the shower cursing herself, what the hell was she thinking? If they hadn't gotten interrupted, she would have slept with him this morning. She couldn't let that happen, not now, not ever. Getting out of the shower, she heard the doorbell ringing, she had pulled her jeep into the garage, and closed all the curtains. It looked like no one was home, she needed time to collect her thoughts.

Ignoring the door, she dried off and got dressed, curing up in bed, she decided to watch TV. Her phone started to ring, glancing over, she saw it was Chibs, she just let it go to voicemail. It rang, three more times, then there was a pounding on the door, she ignored it all, hoping it would just go away.

The sound of her door being kicked in, had her jumping from her bed. She grabbed her gun from her night stand, flipping the safety off, she went into the hall, she saw a shadow coming towards her. She fired a shot near his head, hearing a curse. "The next one will hit it's target! On your knees asshole!"

She flipped on the hall light to find Juice in her hall, he was on his knees, staring at her. "What the hell? Get up!" Juice slowly got up, looking a little scared of her.

"Chibs sent me over to check on you, since you wouldn't answer when Half sack was here, and you didn't answer his call." She rolled her eyes at the man.

"I was sleeping. Are you going to fix my door?"

"Ummmm! Yeah...Please call Chibs, let him know you're alright."

She went back to her room, picking up her phone, she didn't want to talk to him, she couldn't not right now. She sent him a text instead.

 **Went home and fell asleep. Sorry that you worried.**

She laid her phone back down, closing her eyes, she heard the ping of her phone. Picking it up, she saw she had a return message.

 **I need to talk to you. I'll be by tonight.**

She tossed her phone on the bed, laying back she closed her eyes, trying to relieve the pounding in her got up, making her way to the kitchen, she saw Juice and Half Sack working on fixing her door. She pulled out a bottle of water, and some pain reviler, she went and laid down on the couch.

XXX

She felt a hand gently stroking the side of her face, she jerked awake, finding Chibs sitting beside her on the couch. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, slowly sitting up. "How long have you been here?"

His hands cupped her face, pulling her to him, his lips lowering to hers. "Not long." His dark eyes continued to look into her green ones. "Do you want to be with me?"

She bit her bottom lip, looking at him. "Yes, but it scares me."

"Why?"

"I've not had a lot of relationships, the few I've been in...they didn't end well for me." Again sticking to half truths were always better, it helped to keep facts straight. The truth was she had been in maybe two adult relationships, and the both ended terrible for her. One her boyfriend cheated on her, and he nearly killed her when she ended the relationship. The other one, was the Marine she had dated, he didn't like her career and had ended the relationship.

"Take a chance with me, see where this goes." He lowered his lips to hers again, this time his kiss was full of passion and promise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself be pulled in.

She broke off the kiss, looking up at him. "Okay." He smiled at her, his dimples appearing, he pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her.

"If you ever take off on me again like you did today, ignoring my calls and the members I send to check on you, I swear to God..."

She smiled at him. "You know I can defend myself..."

His hold tightened on her. "Promise me, you won't take risks like that again. There are people that would hurt you because of your relationship to the club, because of your relationship to me."

"I promise, I'll be careful." She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How's your head feeling?" His hands were rubbing gentle circles along your back.

"I have a terrible headache." His hands continued the slow massage up her back, she leaned forward. "That feels nice." She let out a sigh, as he increased the pressure. "You're hired." She smiled, when she heard him laugh.

"Is that right?" His lips were nibbling on her ear, his hands moving down her sides.

"You're very good with your hands." She turned to face him, leaning in kissing him. Brushing his hair from his face, she smiled at him. Hearing him growl at her, she smiled him. Standing up, she needed to step away from him , she went into the kitchen, opening the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"Let me show you how good I can be with my hands." His words were whispered against her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

There were no interruptions this time, Chibs turned her around picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips devoured hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her against the nearest wall, pressing against her, his hands sliding up under her shirt. She let out a moan, at the feel of his hands on her skin. Carrying her out of the kitchen, he laid her on the couch, laying on top of her, he continued kissing her.

Her mind was a jumbled mess, she couldn't think straight, she felt the cool air hit her skin. His mouth trailing over her her skin, she closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing. She heard his voice in her ears. "Tell me to stop and I will."

She looked at him, cupping his face, she pulled him back down, kissing him. He pulled back looking down at her, whispering her name. "Katerina." Getting up from the couch, he lifted her up from the couch, and carried her to the bedroom. Gently laying her on the bed, he finished undressing her, kissing her newly exposed skin. She watched through hooded eyes, as he undressed, and climbed into bed with her.

Pulling her into his arms, he slowly started to make love to her.

XXX

Laying in his arms afterwards, she listened to his heartbeat, letting her fingers trace over the tattoos over his chest. Exhaling slowly, she had never experienced anything like this before, not with anyone. Closing her eyes, she tried to remind herself that this wasn't a real relationship, that it was just a job. That he really didn't have feelings for her, that if given a chance he'd hurt her like any other guy on the planet. That what she was doing was fine, because it wasn't real. She felt the tears, falling from her eyes.

She was rolled to her back, his dark eyes were looking down into hers. "Hey, what's this?" His hands wiped away the tears, shaking her head, she attempted a smile at him. "You know it doesn't help my ego, to have you crying after we finish..."

She smiled up at him. "Maybe I'm crying because you're done with me." She looked away, he cupped her face, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I don't plan on being done with you for a very long time, if ever." His lips covered hers, his kiss starting out slow, and building with intensity. He broke off the kiss, looking down at her, brushing her hair away from her face. "Tell me what's bothering you."

She shook her head, trying to thing of a way to get out of this clusterfuck. "It's nothing to worry about." She closed her eyes, trying to talk herself out of the feelings she was starting to have for Chibs. They weren't real, there was no such thing as love at first sight, this was just a one time thing. She would find a reason not to sleep with him again. She had to push him away, she couldn't figure out why the very thought of doing this made her want to curl up and die.

XXX

She hadn't expected to wake up alone the next morning, feeling disappointed she got up from her bed, getting dressed, she went for a run. She needed to clear her head, grabbing her keys, she took off. She was focused on her run, sorting through the last twenty four hours, the dangerous path she was on, the consequences of her actions.

A black van pulled up in front of her, the side door sliding open, a man dressed in black jumping out trying to grab her. She went into defense mode, fighting him off, another man jumped out of the van grabbing her. She wasn't in any shape to fight off one man double her size, much less two, but she didn't have much of a choice. She was struggling trying to get away from the both of them.

She was soon over powered and thrown in the van, the two men climbing in behind her. She could hear bikes in the distance. The two men pulled their masks off, revealing their faces, Kat let out a frustrated sigh.

XXX

Happy and Tig watched Kat being dragged into the van. Neither one took the time to call for help, both knew she was important to their brother and she was also SAMCRO family. Following the van at a safe distance, they'd call as soone as they could, the most import thing was to keep her safe and get her back..

XXX

"What the hell Atchley?" Kat glared at him. "I told Stahl, I'd contact her when I had something."

"Sorry Davenport, but she thought this would help. Get Telford pulled in, she wants to know about the guns." Kat could feel her frustration level rising, this bitch was unbelievable. Atchley looked at her, then back handed her. She fell backwards, shaking her head.

"What the hell?" He hit her a couple of more times.

"Sorry, Stahl wanted to make it believable." The van slowed down, the side door opened and she was tossed out. She rolled down an embankment, coming to a stop. She heard the bikes coming, not really paying attention,she started to push herself up into a sitting position. Her body screamed in protest, glancing up she saw, Happy and Tig were coming down the hill.

""Chibs is on his way with the van." Tig was sitting next to her. She looked up at him, he lifted her face, seeing the already forming bruise on her face.

"I'm fine." She pushed herself up, a wave of dizziness hitting her. Her body swayed, Happy's arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned against him, her eyes rolling back in her head, he scooped her up, and carried her to the top of the hill.

The club van comes to a screeching halt minutes later, Chibs jumps out running towards Happy. Clinching his jaw, he takes Kat from Happy's arms.

She opened her eyes looking at him, smiling at him. "It's not that bad." He laid her in the back of the van, not saying anything. He cleaned the scrapes on her arms and legs, he moved to her face. Her cheek was split, from being hit.

She could see the concern in his eyes, she reached up, touching his face. "I'm fine." He pulled her into his arms, burying his face into the side of her neck.

"Someone tried to take you..." She pulled back looking at him, cupping his face.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She leaned forward kissing him. "Just take me home." She winced as she moved to get out of the back of the van. She moved towards the passenger side door, careful climbing in, feeling the aches and pains. He carefully climbed into the driver's side, driving back towards TM. She leaned her head against the seat, gritting her teeth, her whole body was feeling bruised.

"I need you to stay at the clubhouse for a little while." His hand had caught hers, bringing it to his lips, kissing it.

She looked over at him, wanting to argue with him, she really wanted to go home, take a hot bath and crawl into bed. "Filip..."

"I need to know that your safe. Please stay at the club, until I can take you home."

She nodded her head, letting him have his way As they pulled into the lot, she could see the rest of the club sitting on the picnic tables. She slowly got out of the van, he quickly helping her inside. He took her back to his dorm room, she could feel her body stiffening up.

He gently laid her on the bed, she waited until he left the room to get up and take a shower. Carefully peeling off her workout clothes, she dropped them in the floor, stepping into the shower, she cried out as the hot water hit her body.

Standing under the stream, she let it relax her muscles, washing away the dirt and grime. Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around herself, letting her body air dry. Picking up her dirty clothes she carried them into the bedroom.

She looked in the closet finding a t-shirt she pulled it on, next she opened a dresser drawer pulling out a pair of black boxers, she sloped them on rolling the waist band up to fit her. Grabbing her phone, she went went over to Chibs bed, she pulled down the blankets, and crawled in. Sighing, she sank down into the mattress, letting his familiar scent sound her.

Opening her address book, she hit the green button, waiting for an answer. "Did you get it? What do you mean it isn't enough? Fine! Alright. Yeah, I know! Thanks." Ending the call, she put the phone on the nightstand laying back. She hated this, playing with the necklace around her neck, she still had work to do,

XXX

Chibs walked into his room to check on her, his breathe caught in his throat. She was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. He shut the door quickly, he didn't want any of his brother seeing her dressed this way.

Sitting down next to her sleeping form, he leaned down kissing her. She frowned in her sleep, he smiled, even frowning, with a bruised face she was still beautiful. When he found the bastards that had hurt her, he was going to tear them apart.

He gently shook her awake, her eyes fluttered open, she smiled up at him. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your clothes."

He caressed her face gently, shaking his head. "Did they say anything to you?"

Closing her eyes, she covered his hands with hers. "They asked about guns. I told them I didn't know anything, they didn't believe me so they hit me" She watched him clinch his jaw. "They decided I was useless and threw me out of the van."

He got up from the bed, pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. "If you want to leave I wouldn't blame you." His back was to her, she could hear something in his voice. She got up going to him, touching his shoulder.

"You don't want to.." She didn't know how to finish the question, she wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had.

He turned around his arms wrapping around her. "I want you...I don't want to let you go but looked what happened today. You could have been killed because of me."

She shook her head looking at him. "I could have been killed because of who my grandfather was...I'm not going anywhere." She wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to kiss him. He lifted her up, carrying her to the bed.

"I want you to stay here with me for a few days." Laying her gently down on the bed, he laid beside her. His hands stroking her face.

She smiled at him. "I need to go home and get some clothes, I can't wear yours the whole time I'm here." He looked down at her, his eyes full of lust, smiling.

"I think you look sexy in my clothes, you wouldn't be able to leave the room, but I'd be fine with that." She slapped at him, laughing, pushing him away from her.

"Maybe I should just stay in your room, and not wear any clothes." He growled at her, pulling her close to him, his lips crashing down on hers.

"Don't tease me like that, or you'll find it happening." She can feel him pressing against her running her fingers through his hair, he rolls to his back pulling her on top of him. His hands moving down to her ass cupping it, his hands moving to the inside of his boxers. Breaking off the kiss, when he realizes that she didn't have any panties on.

His hands move under his t-shirt, rolling her to her back, he quickly gets rid of his own clothes, she pulls off his boxers, forgetting about the whole not sleeping with him again. She pulls off his shirt, laying on his bed, she's staring up at him. He runs his hands up her legs, his dark eyes, looking into hers. Climbing into bed with her, she closed her eyes, hoping he could forgive her when the shit storm started to rain down.

 **AN: Hello my loves! Had to work the last two nights, now I'm off for the next three! Welcome to any new readers! Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews! Please leave reviews, I do love then so.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chibs was laying on her bed watching her pack a bag, his eyes focusing on her movements. She steeped into the bathroom to grab her toiletries, she let out a squeal when his arms snaked around her waist. His mouth bit down on her ear, closing her eyes, she relaxed against him. Her hands running against her arms. Turning around to face him, she smiled, cupping his face, she leaned in kissing him.

Her mind started to spiral out of control, thinking about the days events, Stahl was out of her damn mind. She could have been seriously hurt today, when Atchley tossed her from the moving van. "Your hurting?"

"It isn't too bad." She smiled at him, her hands caressing the sides of his face. She was surprised at how the concern and care he showed at the short time they'd known each other. "A little rest, and I'll be fine." She started to step away from him, he pulled her back to him, kissing her gently. Grabbing her things from the bathroom, she carried them into the bedroom, dropping them in her bag. zipping it shut. She watched him come back into the bedroom, picking her bag up, she started to protest, but she somehow knew that he still would insist on carrying her bag.

She noticed the tail as they pulled out of the drive, rolling her eyes, kept an eye on the side mirror. Memorizing the license pate number, make and model of the car, she didn't think it was ATF or another federal agency. "We have a tail." His head snapped up, in the rearview mirror of the truck. "Green Kia, one car back, has been following us since we left the house."

"How do you know?" He looked at her, before glancing back at the road. Realizing her mistake, she cursed to herself, coming up with something to cover herself. In her job, she had to be able to lie or come up with a quick cover, to safe her life.

"I'm very observant, I notice everything. Just remember that!" She leaned over kissing his check, again not a lie, it was a truth. She held on as he turned down a street, trying to loose the green Kia.

"I'll remember that." He smiled and winked at her. She felt him speed up, glancing behind them, she saw the green Kia, changing lanes and gaining on them. She saw that the passenger had a gun out and pointed at Chibs. She pulled the gun from the inside of his Kutte, he started to protest when a bullet shattered the back glass of the truck. He grabbed her, trying to push her down to the floor of the truck, she pushed his hand away.

Turning around, she aimed out the back glass, and shot the gun, taking out the car, it ran into a parked car. Chibs sped away, not stopping until they pulled into TM's lot five minutes later. He threw the truck into park, pulling her into his arms, his hands running over her body. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine.." Opening the truck door, he pulled her out. Pushing her up against the truck, she could see he was angry with her.

"The next time I try to protect you, don't fight me! You could have been killed."

She glared at him, giving him a tiny shove. "Are you bullet proof? Can you drive, aim, and shoot? I didn't think so, I was protecting you!" She grabbed the front of his Kutte, pulling him to her, and kissing him. She felt his arms lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the truck, her arms wrapped around him.

He broke off the kiss. "Katerina..." He was breathless staring into her eyes. "I can't have anything happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Hearing the roar of an engine, Chibs looked over shoulder as a truck roared into the parking lot. She saw the flash of metal, she dove towards the ground feeling Chibs body covering hers. The sounds of gunfire filled the air, then there were shouts, the air returned to her lungs as Chibs rolled off of her.

XXX

Taking a deep breath she looked up at Chibs, he was, he pulled her up into his arms. "You whole?"

She nodded her head. "Are you?" He gathered her up in his arms, standing up with her.

"I'm fine, let's get inside." He grabbed her bag from inside the truck. His arm wrapped around her waist, he guided her towards the clubhouse, the rest of the club were standing outside. She leaned into him, this day was from hell, she wouldn't wait for it to be over. Chibs pushed her towards his room, opening the door. "Go in and rest. I'll be back soon." He leaned down kissing her, his hands cupping her face.

She returned his kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth, hearing him moan. She was lifted up against him. "I have church, I'll be back as soon as I can." She smiled up at him, before going into his room. Shutting the door, she leaned against it, pulling out her phone, she sent the information she had on the green Kia to her FBI contact.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for a reply, feeling her phone vibrate, she checked it, she should have known. The car was stolen, so there was no way to tell who had tailed. Deleting the information, she had an idea of who was responsible, she laid back on the bed, waiting for Chibs to get done. Getting up from the bed, she wandered out to the main room of the club house.

Going to the bar, she got a bottle of water, sitting at the bar, she opened it and started sipping. Closing her eyes, she let the cool water flow down her throat. She was pulled off the barstool, she stiffened out, and started to fight. "Hey, hey! It's me!" She heard Chibs voice in her ear, she relaxed against him.

"I'm sorry..." His hands were entangled in her hair.

"No, darlin...I wasn't thinking." She kissed him, leaning into him. "After what happened to you today, I shouldn't have grabbed you."

She shook her head, touching the side of his face. "I'm just jumpy, it's been a hell of a day." She smiled at him. "I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?" She heard him laugh, pulling back she looked into his eyes.

"I think that can be arranged. I'll order take out, I'm not taking any chances with you tonight." He carried her towards his dorm room.

XXX

She woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't go back to sleep. Getting out of bed, she got dressed, making her way out of the dorm room, the club was eerily quiet, she went outside. Wandering around, she saw the play yard across the lot, she went over, laying down in the enclosed lot, she laid down, looking up at the star filled sky.

Staring up at the full moon, she wondered what the hell she was doing. In all her years she had never let herself get emotionally involved with anyone in a case, in less then a few days she had developed feelings for someone. Feeling a cool breeze blowing over her body, she heard the door swing open. Raising up on her elbows she heard Chibs calling for her.

"I'm here." She watched him storm across the parking lot to the play yard. She looked up at him, he pulled her up off the ground, wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you have an idea how worried i was, when I woke up and you were gone?" I thought..." He couldn't finish his statement, his lips crashed to hers. His kiss was rough and possessive. She broke off the kiss, staring into his eyes, she couldn't decide if he was pissed or scared, or maybe a mixture of both.

"I'm right here. I couldn't sleep. I came out here to think.." Her arms wrapped around him.

"It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself..."

"Let's go back to bed." She took his hand walking across the parking lot, feeling his arms wrapping around his waist. He was the first man to make her feel safe by just putting his arms around her. She had always been able to protect and take care of herself, she'd never relied on a man to take care of her. She felt herself letting go with him, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

She guided them back to his room, he pushed the door shut. She sighed when he lowered her to the bed, laying on top of her, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close.

XXX

She rolled over reaching for him, finding him gone she frowned, getting up from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Taking a sower, her body was still sore from the day before. Finishing her morning routine, she got dressed, and went out to the main room of the clubhouse. She sat at the bar, grabbing a cup, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Watching the croweaters clean the clubhouse, she sipped her coffee, wondering where Chibs was.

One of the crows came up to her smirking. "Get up off your ass and clean. You ain't too good."

She turned looking at the woman, smiling. "I'm a grand daughter of a first nine, I suggest you watch how you speak to me." She hot up, to walk away, the crow grabbed her, intending to enforce some sort of dominance. Kat grabbed her wrist and bent it back behind the whore. then laid her face first on the bar. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I'm not a Croweater! So back the fuck off or I'll end you!"

She released her hold on the woman, shoving her to the ground, sitting back on her barstool, she finished her coffee.

XXX

Chibs watched Kat come out of the clubhouse, smiling as she walked across the parking lot towards the office. She was so beautiful, it was hard to leave her in his bed this morning. He heard his phone ring, pulling it out, he frowned seeing it was Fiona's number. "Hello."

"Good to hear your voice Filip." He cringed at hearing O'Phalan's voice on the other end of the line. It was just like him to use his estranged wife's phone.

"What do you want?"

"You have yourself a beautiful new woman. You know that you can't keep your safe all the time, not from me at least."

He felt rage building up within him at the thought of Jimmy coming anywhere near his Katerina. "You stay away from her!"

"I'll be seeing her soon, we'll see which one of us the beautiful Katerina prefers." The call ended, Chibs balled up his hands into fists. There was no way in hell he would let that man anywhere near his Katerina. He would kill the son of a bitch first, he went into the office to make sure she was still there.

Seeing her in the office, talking to Gemma, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Godd morning." He left the office as fast as he came in, leaving Kat speechless.

XXX

Jimmy sat back in the booth, smiling at the panic in Filip's voice. He'd have to thank the agent for passing on the information. He knew exactly who to go after to take Filip down.


	8. Chapter 8

Kat started to feel like an endangered animal, that had to be protected. Chibs made sure she was protected, by always being with her or making sure she had a prospect near her. She had been stuck at the clubhouse for almost two weeks now, she longed for the privacy of her home. She knew she wasn't in any danger, and would be safe to go home. Packing her bags, she called a cab, and headed out of the clubhouse. Knowing that the rest of the guys were gone, and the only ones here were prospects.

Phil stepped in front of her. "Chibs wants you to stay here."

She smiled at him. "So you know anything about my grandfather honey?"

"He was a first nine member, that was rumored to have killed a big man with his bare hands and he was only five seven." Phil looked proud of himself, of knowing this little bit of history.

"I'm five four, and have no problem taking you out. Move out of my way!" She pushed past him, going outside climbing into the cab. She watched as Phil ran out to his bike, the intent of following her. Sitting forward, she grinned at the cab driver. "I'll give you a hundred dollars if you loose the big boy on the bike."

"Yes ma'am!" She leaned back in the seat as the man took off, leaving poor Phil behind. He took so many turns and side roads, it didn't take long to loose him. Once the cab pulled into her drive, she paid him, going into the house, she shut and locked the door. She needed to clean the house, then get some groceries, feeling sorry for what she did to Phil, she sent Chibs a text.

 **It isn't Phil's fault, don't be too hard on him.**

Tossing her phone down, she went straight to the kitchen, and started to clean, making a list so she knew what to get. Going back into the living room, she picked up her phone, she had three missed calls and two messages from Chibs.

 ** _text 1:_ What did you do?**

 **text 2: Get back to the clubhouse!**

There was no voicemail, she knew that they were off in Arizona, and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. She quickly did a once over the rest of the house, before leaving for the store. Running inside the store, she grabbed a car, she wanted to be quick, and get home before she got caught by one of the prospects. Once she was back in her car, she sent him another text.

 **I'm fine, please don't worry.**

Turning her phone off, because she didn't want Juice to be able to find her, she drove home. Pulling into the garage, she unloaded her groceries, and locked herself inside the house. Curled up on the couch, she was watching a movie, when she saw a shadow at the door. Pulling her gun, gfrom the waist band of her pants, she turned off the TV, and went into the master bedroom.

Going into the walk in closet, she moved the leaver and went into the secret room. Isaiah had always been paranoid that Otto's choices would come back to hurt the three of them. So Isaiah had these rooms built all though out the house, you could move room to room. She use to think that he was crazy because of his obsession, but right now she was thankful for it.

Moving along the hidden passage ways, she went towards the garage, she could sneak out the side door, and find out who was in her house.

XXX

Chibs was pacing the clubhouse at SAMTAZ, furious because Katerina had left the safety of the clubhouse, and she wasn't answering her phone. Juice couldn't track her location either, he had sent Phil and Evan a new prospect to her house to see if she had gone there. His phone rang, bringing it to his ear, he didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"Filip, I'm surprised at you letting Katerina run around Charming without ant protection, and you off with SAMTAZ!" He gripped the phone tighter in his hand, closing his eyes.

"If you hurt her, you won't be able to run far enough to escape me. I will hunt you down."

"Such passion coming from you...does that mean you're in love with her?" I must say, her bed is comfortable. Maybe I'll spend the night here..." The call ended, his phone vibrated again, Chibs opened up the messages, and saw pictures of Jimmy in Kat's bedroom. He felt sick to his stomach, that the man was inside her house, and he had no idea if she was safe or not.

His phone rang again. "If you touch her you filthy animal and I swear to God..."

"It's Phil, there's no one here. Do you want us to stay here and wait?"

"Sit on the house, if she shows up, I don't care if you have to tape her to your bike, get her back to the clubhouse."

"Alright!"

XXX

She watched the well dressed man leave her house, she went back inside, the bastard had picked the lock. Looking around nothing was missing, she heard the sound of bikes, she ran up stairs, hiding in the attic, looking out the window, she saw Phil and Evan. She watched them, come inside her house, wondering how many more people would commit B&E's on her house today.

She heard boots coming up the attic stairs, she crouched behind a dusty bookshelves, listening for them to leave. Watched out the window, waiting for them to leave, seeing them, sitting on their bikes in her drive, she ran her hands through her hair. Going down the stairs, she turned going in to her bedroom, crawled under her bed, pulling out a lock box.

Opening it, she pulled out a second cell phone, dialing a number she knew by heart she waited for an answer. "Hey Kitty Kat, meow for me!" Came a deep seductive voice.

She let out a laugh. "Good to hear your voice again Spike. You still making the ladies cry from broken hearts?"

"You know I am, but I'd never break yours baby!"

"I hope you can help me out. I need you to alter my personal cell phone's GPS."

"Is it on my boo boo."

"It is now."

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, you are now at a Hilton in Monterrey."

"Thanks Spike."

"When you coming back home?"

"I don't know if I am!" She ended the call, turning it off, she put it back in the lock box. Slipping it back under her bed, taking her personal cell phone back out, she scrolled through the text messages and voice messages. Chibs was a cross between pissed and worried about her, she would call him and put his mind at ease. The phone rang maybe once, and he answered it.

"Why did you leave the clubhouse?"

"I was feeling trapped! I needed some space..."

"Stay where you are, I'll send someone after you. Please Katerina..."

"Filip, I'm safe, trust me. I'll be okay, I'll be back by the time you get back to Charming." Laying back on her bed, she listened to the anguish in his voice. Feeling horrible that she was making him worry, but she needed a break from the clubhouse. "I'll see you when you get back." She ended the call before he could argue with her.

XXX

Chibs pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked over at Juice. "Anything?"

"She's at a Hilton in Monterrey." He didn't look up from his laptop. "None of her cards have been used." Chibs frowned, he felt jealously and rage at thought that she was with another man.

"Is there security footage?" He went over to stand by Juice, as he hacked into the hotel's feed. She wasn't on any of the footage, he leaned against the bar, his fist slamming against it. Picking his phone up, he went outside, calling her again. "Who are you with?"

"No one!" She was surprised at his tone, she'd never heard it coming from him.

"I had Juice check, you've not used your cards. I know where you are! How are you paying for it, unless you're with another man!"

"I'm not with another man...I swear!"

"I don't believe you!" He ended the call, going back inside, he slammed back a shot. Looking at one of the club whores, he smiled at her.

XXX

She opened the front door to see if Phil and Evan were still parked out front, unfortunately they were gone. She couldn't explain why she felt horrible, and guilty that Chibs thought she was with someone else. She called Spike asking him to fix her GPS back, he did with put complaint, she laid on the couch. She tried calling Chibs again, but her call went unanswered, she left him a voicemail. Letting him know that she was at home, that she was sorry, to please forgive her for running off.

She fell asleep on the couch, waiting to hear back from him. She woke up in the mid-night, he hadn't returned her call, she dragged herself to bed. Tossing and turning for the rest of the night, she felt like she had lost something fantastic. Dragging herself out of bed the next morning, she went about her morning routine, deciding to go out for breakfast, she left the house.

There was still no call from Chibs, she would figure out how to fix this shit when he got home. Sitting down at a booth at Hannah's she ordered breakfast, sipping her second cup off coffee, she started to wake up and feel better. By her third cup, things didn't seem so bad, by the time she left the diner, she felt much better. She was on her way back to her jeep, when she was grabbed and slammed against the wall of the dinner.

The air leaving her lungs, a gun shoved under her chin, she went into defensive mode.

XXX

Chibs woke up next morning with a groan, sitting up slowly he lit a smoke, his head was throbbing, he had gone to bed alone last night, dreaming of his Katerina, Picking up his phone, he saw the text messages and texts messages he'd missed from her the previous night. His heart started beating faster, she was back in Charming, without protection.

He'd sent the prospects to get her, he jumped from the bed going to the bathroom. He needed to get back to her, with Jimmy threatening her he couldn't risk it. Getting his stuff together, he went to find Jax. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, if they stopped for gas only, they could be back for dinner.

Leaving at seven am, with Happy as his riding partner, he'd be home by five.

XXX

"What the hell June?"

"I'm getting tired of waiting Kat!"

"It takes time to build a relationship, their not going to hand over information." She pushed the gun away from her chin, glaring at the psychotic ATF agent.

"It would be a shame, if something happened to you. The Sons have so many enemies, one could just take you out." Stahl smirked at her, running the gun up her chest. "There would be no one to protect you." Stahl walked away, leaving Kat standing against the diner. There was no doubt in her mind that Stahl had a few screws loose.

Regaining her composure, she walked out into the parking lot to her jeep. Taking off out of the parking lot, she drove out towards the mountains, she needed to clear her mind. She heard her second phone ring, pulling it out of her purse, she answered it. "Davenport."

"We almost have enough."

"How much more?"

"Just a little bit and your done."

"I hope I survive it."

"You'll be pulled as soon as we have enough."

"I'll keep it up." Tossing the phone back in her purse, she played with her necklace. She saw the car behind her gaining speed, she floored the gas pedal, so the car wouldn't catch up with her. The jeep, sputtered loosing power, she knew she was in trouble, pulling out her gun, she flipped the safety off. The car flew up next to her, the passenger, spraying the side of her vehicle with bullets.

She felt one rip through her calf, she gripped the steering wheel, swerving running off the road. Climbing out of the jeep, she went to the front taking cover, shots were fired at her, she returned fire. She moved away from the jeep, moving to some rocks. She saw the men coming closer, slapping something on the jeep. She also heard the sirens coming, she hoped that the police got here. She heard the two men swear, and run towards their car.

As the police arrived, her car exploded, she fell backwards from the blast. Pulling herself up, she watched her jeep burn. "Holy shit!"

Unser came running towards her. "You whole?" She shook her head, collapsing into him.

XXX

Chibs pulled into Kat's drive later that evening, knocking on her door. He frowned when there was no answer, trying to open the door he found it locked. He knocked a little harder. "Katerina!" Still no answer, where was she, her message said she'd be waiting for him. He heard a car pulling up, turning around, he saw Hale pulling up in her drive.

"Telford, what are you doing here?"

"I just got back to town. I'm here to see my girlfriend." He stared at Hale, wondering why the Deputy Chief was at Kat's house. He watched the man going towards the door, moving a plant, picking up a spare key. Raising his eyebrows he looked at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get some clothes for Kat?" Chibs grabbed Hale, pushing him against the house.

"Are you sleeping with my girlfriend?" He asked between clinched teeth, ready to beat the hell out of the man for touching what was his.

"No." He went inside the house, Chibs followed him, his anger starting to surge out of control. He followed Hale into the bedroom, watching him pack her bag.

"Where is she?" He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out of his pocket, he saw it was Gemma. Ignoring the call, he continued to stare at Hale. Waiting for the smug bastard to answer.

"Are you her next of kin, or emergency contact." Chibs lost all control, pushing Hale against the wall, he glared at the man.

"Where is Katerina?" There was a noise behind them, Chibs turned around finding Unser in the door.

"She's at St. Thomas, she was in an accident this morning." Chibs grabbed the bag from Hale.

"I'll pack her bag, and take it to her."


	9. Chapter 9

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around the hospital room, her eyes focusing in Chibs slumped over in the chair next to her bed. His hand laying close to her, she reached down taking it in hers, his head snapped up. A smile appeared on his face, he sat up, gazing down at her.

"Katerina." He leaned forward kissing her gently. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. " She reached up, stroking the side of his face. Smiling at him, she brushed the hair out of his face. "It isn't that bad.." Watching him sit down in the chair again, she heard him exhale.

"Not that bad? You were shot at, ran off the road, then your jeep blew up, what's your definition of bad?"

"Being killed." She watched him pale, his eyes darkening, like he hadn't had time to think about that as a result. His hands clasped hers, his thumb rubbing over the back of hers.

"I'm not leaving your side, after what happened your under the club's protection from now on." She wanted to protest, but she knew that it was for the best. That with Stahl being batshit crazy, she needed someone watching out for her. She bit her bottom lip, staring at him, he leaned over kissing her again. "Say something."

"Does that mean, I'm permanently stuck at the clubhouse?" He frowned at her, sitting forward looking at her.

"No, I think we can spend the nights at your house, if you want."

"And the days?"

'We'll see what we can do." She closed her eyes, pulling her towards him.

"Can you just crawl into bed and hold me?" She looked over at him, hopeful. He shook his head at her, sitting back in his chair.

"I don't want to hurt you." The door opened, Hale came into the room, she saw Chibs stiffen as he glared at the man. As Hale approached the bed, Chibs stood up, standing closer to Kat, his hand holding onto hers.

"Katerina, did you get a good look at the men that were after you?"

"It happened to fast, I didn't see anything." She knew the rules, never talk to the cops. She knew that the club was looking for the men that came after her, or they would be once she and Chibs talked about it more.

"I can't help you, if you don't talk to me." Hale looked down at her. Before she could say anything, Chibs was standing between her and Hale, glaring at the man.

"She said she didn't see anything. So leave her alone so she can rest." Hale left the room, she smiled at Chibs.

"My hero! Saving me from Captain America!" He leaned down looking her in the eyes, his hands cupping her face.

"What do you have for your hero?" Grabbing the front of his Kutte, she pulled him down to her, kissing him. She heard him moan as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He pulled back, trying to pull away from her, she didn't let go of him. "Tell me what did the doctor say?"

"That it was a flesh wound, that I'm going to be fine. You can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled up at him. He clinched his jaw, pulling her up into his arms.

"Don't say things like that, even in jest! I never want to be rid of you! "Is tu mo ghra!" His lips grazed over hers, gently. "I love you Katerina." She stared into his eyes, wrapping her arms around him, she remained silent. "I know we haven't known each other, that long, and if you need more time.."

"I love you too." She wasn't lying, she really did love him. She didn't know how or when it happened but she had fallen in love with him. Which made the whole betraying him and the club next to impossible for her to deal with. She couldn't do it, not now and not ever, she had to find a way to get out of it.

XXX

She was discharged the next day from the hospital, Chibs picked her up in his truck, taking her home. He carried her inside the house, laying her on the couch, laying down with her. She curled up with him, enjoying the feel of his arms around her waist. "Gemma filled your freezer with casseroles, are you hungry?"

She shook her head, rolling back towards him, she kissed him, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck. She pulled away, smiling at him, laying on her back, she could looked up at him. She trailed kisses along his jawline, running her hands up under his shirt, she watched him close his eyes. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest.

He inhaled sharply, she ran her hands to his belt buckle, her hands slowly starting to undo his belt. His hands covered hers, his eyes slowly opening. She smiled up at him. "Take me to bed." He carefully got up, lifting her from the couch, carrying her to the bedroom. Laying her down, he finished removing his clothes, before removing hers.

XXX

She limped from the bed down the hall to the kitchen, leaving Chibs in bed sleeping, she could tell he was exhausted. Using the wall as a brace, she was going slow. Letting out a squeal of surprise, as she was lifted off her feet, she felt his warm breath on her ear. "You're not suppose to be putting weight on that leg!"

"I didn't want to wake you. I know your exhausted..." He carried her into the living room, placing her on the couch. Leaning down, kissing her, his dark eyes, staring into her green ones.

"Now, what do you want?"

"I was going to fix us something to eat." He looked down at her, caressing her face.

"Don't move from this spot, I'm taking care of you!" She watched him, walk towards the kitchen, not wanting to be left alone, she pushed herself off the couch, limping towards the kitchen. He turned around, frowning at her. "What am I going to do with you?" He lifted her up, holding her against him.

She smiled at him before kissing him. "Love me?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, he sat her on the counter. He stepped back looking into her eyes, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I don't say these words lightly, believe me when I say it to you. I love you" Kissing her gently, he ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you too." She pulled back smiling at him. Knowing that she would loose him as soon as she told him the truth, she couldn't say anything right now, it would ruin everything. She felt the tears falling from her eyes, she moved her hands to wipe them away.

"Hey, what's this about?" His hands pushed hers aside, to brush away her tears, he tilted her head up to look at him.

"You're the first man to make me feel this way..."

"What way?"

"Safe, protected, loved...you don't even know me that well. I'm just afraid if you did, you'll walk away."

"I'm not going anywhere, you understand?" She nodded her head, he leaned in kissing her. " could say the same to you. I'm not a good man."

"I'm not going anywhere either Filip..." He pulled her off the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist. The truth for now would have to wait, he sat down in one of her kitchen chairs, with her straddling his lap.

XXX

Chibs was up early the next morning, stepping out to get the paper he found a large envelope taped to the door with his name written across the front. Stepping inside, he ripped it open finding a picture of Kat pushed up against a wall with Stahl standing in front of her with a gun shoved under her chin. His hands started to shake, flipping the picture over, he found a message written in black marker.

 **Looks like I'm not the only one after her!**

 **Jimmy**

The next picture was of her being run off the road,and her car exploding. The last picture was of her in the hospital, laying in bed, another message written on the back.

 **She's not safe anywhere, I'll always be able to get to her."**

Making his way back into the bedroom, he stared down at her sleeping form, shaking her gently, she started to stir in her sleep."What is it?" She brushed the hair out of her face.

"Were you going to tell me about this?" He tossed the picture of her and Stahl on her lap. Picking it up, she frowned, looking up at him.

"Where did you get this?"

He sat down on the bed with her, dropping the two other pictures. "It was left on your door with these. Care to explain the picture with Stahl?"

"She grabbed me when I came out of Hannah's after I ate breakfast, she wanted information on the club. She was upset when I didn't have any. It happened the same day as my accident...so it slipped my mind."

He snatched the photos from her lap and hands, not wanting her to see the message on the back. He didn't want to worry or scare her, wrapping his arms arounf her, he pulled her close to him. "I don't want you going anywhere unless I'm with you or another patched member is with you."

He released her from his arms, walking out of the room, pulling his phone from his pocket.

XXX

Kat laid back in bed, wondering who in the hell took the pictures, it had Filip upset and worried. She was being targeted by one of the club's enemies, judging from his reaction it was hitting close to home for Filip. Could it be more personal, then club related? She went through her memory, thinking of anyone of Filip's past that might want to hurt her.

A couple of names came to mind, Jimmy O'Phalan and Fiona Larkin, neither would be thrilled if he found love and happiness. They were both sick, power hungry, individuals, they were perfect for each other. She could understand Filip's fear and concern, if either one were coming after her. If her life wasn't complicated and hard enough, let's just add to it.

She considered just packing it all in, going back to Quantico and living her life, and quitting the part of her life causing the most grief. Then she'd only have to deal with Jimmy and Fiona coming after her. She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open, Chibs touched her, she grabbed his wrist, flipping him on his stomach, pinning him to the bed, pulling his arms behind his back.

"Katerina?" His voice was muffled since he was face first in the mattress. She released her hold, crawling off his back, she looked at him, when he rolled over.

"I'm sorry...I zoned out..." She ran her hands through her hair, trying to regain her composure.

"Talk to me love...tell me what's going on."

She might as well tell him some of her past, again half truths to cover kept her safe. "I'll give you the short and dirty version. dated a guy for several years, thought he was the one. Caught him cheating, broke it off with him, dude didn't take it well and tried to kill me. Sometimes I'm still jumpy after three years."

She looked over to see that he was angry. "Give me this cowards name!"

Cupping his face, she kissed him. "It's sweet of you to want to take care of him, but he's not a problem anymore." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her, gently.

"Get use to it, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Picking her up off the bed, he carried her towards the kitchen. She kissed his jawline, wrapping her arms around his neck, moving her mouth to his ear, she gently sucked his ear lobe. Hearing him growl, she gave a small laugh. "Keep that up, and we won't be eating breakfast."

"I'm not big on breakfast anyway!" She continued to kiss the side of his neck, laughing when he carried her back into the bedroom.

XXX

She had a follow up appointment a week later, had the stitches removed, and was allowed to put weight on her leg. Chibs was in the waiting room when she walked out, he frowned at her. "Does this mean I don't get to carry you around anymore?"

She let out a laugh. "I guess you can still carry me around every once in a while." She was walking out of the doctor's office, with him following her. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to his side. His lips, kissing the side of her neck. "Take me to lunch handsome?"

He pulled back frowning. "I've got to get back to the club, I've got church." She nodded her head, following him to his truck. A nicely dressed man stepped out in front of them, Chibs stayed in front of her.

"Filip, she's even more beautiful in person." He smiled at her. "I'm Jimmy O'Phalan, and you are Katerina Davenport. Nice to meet you."

She could feel Chibs muscles tense up, her hands went to his waist. "Wish I could say the same." She glared at the man, that had caused Chibs such pain. She was fighting every instinct to knock the smug smile off his face. Chibs voice was very calm when he spoke, looking at Jimmy.

"I won't tell you again." He pulled her closer to him. "Let's go love." They walked to his truck together, climbing inside, she looked back, Jimmy was still standing on the sidewalk watching them.

XXX

Stahl watched the interaction between the three people smiling, she waited for the phone call. Answering when her phone rang, she listened to what the caller said. "Perfect, if she can't or won't get the information, then she's of no use to me. I want you to take care of her."

Sliding her phone into her pocket, she left the hospital, knowing she had chosen wisely.


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken some convincing but Chibs had finally given in and let you go shopping with Gemma and Tara. The compromise was that a prospect had to stick with her the entire time. She sat in the back of Gemma's SUV, as they drove towards Stockton, she was enjoying herself with the two woman. Evan was sitting next to her in the backseat, looking bored.

A white van cut them off in traffic, running them off to the shoulder of the road. Gemma jumped out to confront the driver, he pulled a gun on her, Evan jumped out to protect the Queen of the Club. Tara and Kat watched as the driver shot Evan, and dragged Genna towards the SUV.

Jerking the door open, he grinned at the two of them. "No one else needs to get hurt. We just want her!" Kat started to slide out of the backseat, there was no way, she was going to let anyone else get hurt because of her.

She put her hands up. "Just let them go, I'll come with you. No troubles!"

"Don't do it Katerina!" Gemma begged her. Kat looked at the woman, shaking her head, knowing she didn't have a choice. The man called out, two more men jumped out of the van, shoving Gemma inside the SUV. They taped her hands to the steering wheel, the other man taped Tara's hand behind her back.

"Someone will be along to help you." They watched Kat being dragged to the van, she was thrown in, and it took off.

XXX

Jax's phone rang, smiling when he saw it was Tara. "Am I broke yet? Are you guys okay? Shit! I'll tell Chibs, we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Tell me what?" He was smiling at Jax.

"Gemma was cut off in traffic and pushed to the side of the road. They killed Evan when the driver pulled a gun on mom, and he intervened. They wanted Kat..."

"Is she okay, are they okay?"

"They were going to kill mom and Tara if Kat didn't go with them. She went with them to save Ma and Tara..."

XXXX

Chibs phone ringing stopped him as he was running to his bike. "Katerina?" Hearing Jimmy's laugh, he gripped his phone to his ear. "You bastard, let her go!"

"She a little hellcat, I've had to take a bit of fight out of her." He could feel the blood draining from his face, at the thought of Jimmy hurting her. "I can see why you're sleeping with her. She has a nice body, curves in all the right places. I have to wait for her to come too to see if I can make her moan."

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Again Jimmy laughed into the phone, before the call ended. Seeing the rest of the club walking towards him, he was on his bike. "Jimmy has her."

Happy slapped him on the back. "We'll find her, and bring her home." They took off to find Gemma and Tara, to bring them back to TM, along with their fallen brother Evan.

XXX

Kat woke laying on a concrete floor, listening for any sound that would give her a hint to where she was. Pushing herself up off the floor, she winced in pain, she hurt the bastards had beat the hell out of her. Pulling on the door, she was surprised to find it was unlocked, she really didn't care about getting revenge or fighting back, she just wanted to get home.

She was wondering why she wasn't under guard, but she really didn't care. Moving towards the door, she pulled it open, making a run for the street, hearing shouts behind her, she took off at a full speed run. Fighting through the pain, she was at some bar, she dodged down back streets, until she found a familiar landmarks. Running out of steam, she leaned against a building, gasping for air.

She gathered her second wind and took off running again, muscles screaming, she found her way to TM. She made her way into the parking lot, seeing that the garage bays were closed, she cursed. She leaned against the clubhouse wall, making her way to the front, her body out of energy. All the bikes were gone, this day kept just getting worse for her.

Getting to the door of the clubhouse, she tried to pull it open, it was locked. Sliding down the door, she collapsed in a heap, her body finally giving out.

XXX

Chibs was following Gemma's SUV, as they pulled into the lot, he backed his bike into his spot. Not knowing where the hell Jimmy had his Katerina had his stomach in knots. The thought of him touching her, had him enraged, he stopped when he saw his brothers stopped at the door. Pushing through the crowd he frowned, wanting to have Juice try to find her.

his breath caught in his throat seeing her crumbled in a heap at the clubhouse door, going to her, his hands cupped her face. She stirred, snapping into fighting mode, she went into defensive mode. "Hey, it's me. You're safe...Katerina."

He scooped her up in his arms, waiting for someone to open the door for him. He carried her into his dorm room, laying her down on his bed. Tara came in behind her with her medical bag.

XXX

Propped up on pillows, she watched him pacing his room. "I'm fine." Stopping he looked at her, his eyes darker then usually.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed!' He sank down on the bed beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Leaning in he kissed her gently. "Jimmy called me, told me he had you, what he had planned..."

"He was too much of a waste of a man to do anything on his own. He had his men beat me, I got a few good hits in..." She touched his face, smiling at him. "I couldn't let anyone else get hurt, not when they just wanted me." Kicking off his boots, he crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his arms. She relaxed against him, glad she was safe in his arms.

The pain killers that Tara had given her, had started to work, she started to feel limp. "I love you Filip."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head, holding onto her for a little while longer.

XXX

Waking up she smiles, hearing his soft snores coming from underneath her, she careful raises up, he's fallen asleep with his glasses on, a book on his chest. Kat carefully removes his glasses, sitting them on the nightstand, picking the book up off his chest, she reaches for the bookmark and slides it in place, closing the book. She leans in kissing him softly, her hands brushing his hair away from his face.

His eyes slowly opened, a smile warmed his face, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. "That's a nice way to be woken up. Do you need anything for pain?"

"I'm fine!" She lays her head on his chest, wincing when his hands run over her bruised back. He hasn't seen the damage done to her body yet, she had Tara help her dress in some of her extra clothes that she had in his room. If he saw how badly she'd been beaten, he would loose his shit, she had to try to hide it from him. She wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish it.

There was a knock on the door, she moved so Chibs could get up to answer, half hearing the conversation, she knew he had to leave. Leaning down to kiss her, jis eyes studied her face. "Don't leave the clubhouse."

"I won't, I promise." She smiled up at him, he leaned down kissing her again.

"I won't be gone long." She watched him leave the room, settling back down, she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. She woke up to her body throbbing, easing herself out of bed, she decided a nice long soak in the tub would help. Going into the bathroom, she slowly took off her clothes, and started to fill the tub with hot water, grabbing a towel, she climbed into the tub and sank down.

The hot water felt amazing on her bruised body, glancing down she knew Chibs would go crazy if he saw the condition she was in, he wouldn't think rationally. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, relaxing even more, not hearing him entering the bathroom. "Mother of Christ!"

Her eyes snapped open to see Chibs staring down at her, a mixture of emotions playing in his eyes and his face. "It looks much worse then it actually is." Pushing herself up out of the tub, she winced in pain. Reaching for the towel, she wrapped it around her body, looking at him, she tried to read his mind set. "Filip..."

"Why didn't you tell me how bad you were beaten?"

Closing her eyes, she exhales slowly, then opens her eyes. "I didn't want to upset you. It's just bruises." She stood in front of him, in nothing but a towel, water still glistening on her body.

He frowned at her, his hands cupping her chin. "Don't ever hide how bad your hurt from me again! Don't hide anything from me, ever!" He picked her up gently in his arms, carrying her back into the room. His words echoed in her head, all she could think about was the secret she was hiding from him. soon enough she would be able to tell him.

"I'm sorry, I'm still getting use to having someone that cares about me..." She couldn't keep using this as an excuse, but it's all she had to go in right now. He took some of her clothes from his drawers, helping her get dressed, he kissed her.

"You hungry?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him.

"Starving!" He pulled her up, she was standing with her body pressed against him. "Love you!"

He smiled down at her, his hands resting on her hips. "Love you too."

XXX

The next morning she woke up curled around his body, rolling from the bed she walked into the kitchen starting a pot of coffee and fixing breakfast. She heard him coming down the hall, she smiled when his arms snaked around her waist. "You should be in bed resting, my love."

"You worry too much about me." She leaned back against him, resting her head against his chest. She pulled away from him, turning around kissing his lips, she touched the side of his face. She still hurt like hell, but she had to push by past the pain. She finished cooking their breakfast, sitting a plate down in front of him, pouring two cups of coffee, she sat them on the table.

Sitting across next to him, the two of you ate breakfast together. "Phil and Rat will be staying at the house with you today." She made a face, wanting to have some time to herself. "You could always come to the clubhouse."

"Hmmmm, maybe the croweaters could teach me how to work a stripper pole, I might need to learn a new skill!" His hand wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her forward, kissing her.

"Only if you're dancing for me only!" He growled at her, she laughed, looking at him.

"Guess I'll stay home with Phil and Rat!" She winked at him, getting up from the table. Taking her plate and putting it in the sink, she left the kitchen. Going into the bedroom, she grabbed things she needed for a shower. Going into the bathroom, she reached in turning on the water, stepping into the shower, she felt his hands on her body.

"Let me wash you back A Grá (my love)" He took the wash cloth, pouring her coconut body wash onto it, he rubbed it on her back gently. She leaned forward, her hands sporting her against the wall of the shower. His hands moved further down, she moaned as his hands dipped between her legs.

"You're going to be late for work." Her voice was just above a whisper, he chuckled in her ear.

"It will be worth it." He turned her around, picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling at him. He gently held her against the wall of the shower.

XXX

Phil and Rat were camped out in her living room, she was walking through when the door was kicked in and FBI agents flooded the living room. "ON THE FLOOR NOW! FBI!" The three of them hit the floor, they were handcuffed, and dragged out to three separate waiting SUVs. She frowned when she was tossed in the back of on roughly, wondering how much of it was for show and how much of it was that the agents wee pissed off.

The door slammed shut, the SUV she was in sped off towards Stockton, she watched as the other two went in a different direction. The SUVs holding Phil and Rat circled the block and threw them out in Kat's front yard. Phil pulled out his phone calling Chibs, letting him know what happened, flinching when he heard the threats coming from the Scot's mouth.

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you're enjoying this story, please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The SUV was silent on the ride from Charming to Stockton, Kat wondered what the hell was going on for her to be picked up in such a manner. These asshats didn't have to be so rough, she was still hurting from the beating she had taken from the day before. She was pretty sure, that the junior agents picking her up, wouldn't have any answers for her.

She was surprised when the SUV pulled into the under ground garage, coming to a stop, she was yanked from the backseat roughly. "Want to take it easy, little G-men?" The agent shoved her in the elevator, she fell to her knees, the man grinned. He jerked her up, shoving her against the wall. She smirked at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He glared at her.

"You'll find out in a few minutes!" The elevator opened, she was dragged out, and pushed into an interrogation room. She was handcuffed to the table, the junior agents left her there, she sat and waited. The door opened, she looked up frowning. "Do you mind Gene? I've had a hell of a twenty-four hours."

XXX

"You were suppose to protect her, instead you let her get dragged off?" He glared at Phil and Rat.

"They kicked in the door, handcuffed us, and dragged us out to separate SUVs..." Phil said.

"Then why are you two back here, and she's still gone?" His temper was threatening to boil over, as he glared at the two prospects. All he could think about was that Jimmy had her again, and this time he was going to kill her. That would be the only explanation of Phil and Rat being let go, he couldn't even think straight. Jax came forward, placing his hand on Chibs' shoulder.

"Tell us everything that happened, did you get plate numbers of the other SUVs so Juice can try to track them?" Phil and Rat slowly started to tell every detail that they could remember. They'd cut looks at Chibs, he paced the room, he'd mutter things in Gaelic. Running his hands through his hair, Juice was sit up at the kitchen bar, hacking into databases, looking up information.

"I found something!" Juice yelled. Chibs rushed over to the bar, starring at the computer screen, in time to see Kat being shoved into an elevator by an FBI agent.

"Those bastards!" He started for the door, Happy and Tig grabbed him.

"You can't go off and get her. You need to wait for her to call you." Jax said.

"If those pricks hurt her!" He couldn't finish.

"We'll deal with it, just wait for the call."

XXX

Gene turned off the camera in the room, then undid the handcuffed, he smiled at her. "Are you alright? I know you were taken and beaten? Why didn't you check in?"

"I couldn't, it would blow my cover. I received medical care."

"Who's responsible?"

"Jimmy O'Phalan, he targeted me because of who I'm with."

"Filip "Chibs" Telford?"

"Yes, they have a long history. I'm sure by this time Filip knows I've been taken again, and is worried."

"I can't let you go back out there Kat."

"You have no choice Gene, Stahl is a loose cannon. She is responsible for the death of an innocent woman, she killed her own partner, I'm the only one that can bring her down. When this is over I'm retiring completely."

"Don't get caught up in the drama of it all..."

She looked at him smiling sadly. "It's too late, I already am. I'll need to call Filip in a couple of hours to come get me." She held out her wrist so he could handcuff her back to the table, he turned the camera back on, she laid her head on the table to rest. It was going to be a long afternoon, closing her eyes, she couldn't wait for this shit to be over with.

She was being roughly shaken awake by one of the asshats that had brought her in. "Agent Jinks, said you could go!" He undid the handcuff your wrist,rubbing your wrist, you frowned at him.

"Got a phone I could use?" He shoved her out into the hall, she fell against the wall, he laughed. "Watch yourself!"

"Threaten me, and I'll lock you up!" She held her tongue because she was undercover, but this little asshat would get his. She made a note of his name Agent Lipe, asshole.

He answered before the call fully rang twice. "Baby, I'm at FBI headquarters in Stockton, can you please come get me?"

"I'm on my way mo luaidh (my heart)." She hang up the phone, going outside she sat on the front steps to wait for him to pick her up. Looking up when she heard the rumble of several bikes, she pulled herself up. He had brought his truck, knowing she was in no condition to ride, she came down the stairs, meeting him at the bottom.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I'm so happy to see you. I haven't even seen Phil or Rat, I don't know where they are..."

"They were tossed out, they only kept you." She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes, wondering which genius made that mistake. She was probably going to be killed now because of it, they'll think she was a rat.

She shook her head. "I didn't tell them anything...I...I..." The tears flowing down her face, he reached up, wiping them away.

"I know you didn't sweetheart. You wouldn't do that..." The only thing she shared was about that snake Jimmy, hoping that he'd be picked up, and some of Chibs' pain eliminated. "Let's get you home, yeah?"

She nodded her head. "What's everyone doing here?" She titled her head towards the rest of the club.

"They wanted to make sure that you were whole." He kissed her lips, his arm around her waist, guiding her to the truck. Climbing inside, she gets comfortable for the ride home. She watched him get behind the driver's side of the truck, he leaned across the seat, kissing her before taking off for home.

XXX

She couldn't sleep that night, she ended up pacing the living room at three am, her mind racing, she heard his footsteps coming down the hall. Turning to face him, he ran his hands over his face, wrapping his arms around her. "Come back to bed."

"I didn't want to keep you awake, with my tossing and turning." He lowered his lips to hers.

"I need you next to me to sleep, come back to bed." He guided her down the hall, to their room. She lay curled next to him, her mind not shutting down, listening to his relaxed breathing, she couldn't help but worry how it would all end for her. When she came clean and told him, would he forgive her, kill her himself, or send Happy to do it. Maybe she should just leave, and not look back, it would cause a lot of heartbreak, but at least she would still be alive.

She could be put in WitPro, and start all over, it really didn't appeal to her, giving up everything, but she really didn't have a choice. Rolling to her side, she watched him sleep, walking away from him without even saying good bye, she didn't want to think about it.

XXX

She reached out for him, but his side of the bed was empty, she heard the shower running. Getting up from the bed, she took her clothes off joining him, wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed his back. He turned around smiling at her, pulling her into his arms. "Good morning." Kissing her, his hands sliding down her body.

"I love you, I hope you know that." She looked up at him, fighting back her tears.

"I love you too. What's going on?" She could only shake her head, as she leaned into his embrace. "Talk to me A Grá (my love)." His eyes were full of worry and concern, as his hands lifted her face to his. She laid her head on his chest, letting him wrap his arms, around her, shivering from what's to come.

"It's nothing..." She would tell him everything tonight. "It's just lack of sleep."

"I want you to rest today. I don't want you getting sick on me. I have to run to the clubhouse for a few hours, then I'll be back to take care of you." She nodded her head, stepping from the shower, she grabbed a towel.

XXX

She had everything ready when he came home from the club, he walked into the house, frowning at her. "I thought I told you to stay in bed and rest."

"Sit down, I need to talk to you." She could see the panic in his eyes, the fear that she was leaving him. That it had became to much for her, he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"Katerina?" She pulled her hand from his, pulling her credentials from her back pocket she handed them to him. "What's this?"

"I'm Special Agent Katerina Davenport, FBI." She watched the look of confusion wash over his face, he jumped up from the couch.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The confusion was gone, there was anger in his voice, she stood in front of him.

"Let me explain. I retired from field work and was an instructor at the FBI Academy in Quantico. Stahl learned of my connection to the club and blackmailed me to get back into field work. She wanted me to help bring down the Sons." He started to push passed her, she grabbed his arm. "The truth is, the FBI brought me in to take down Stahl, she's been under investigation for questionable and ethical methods. My only condition was that they leave the club alone. They almost have enough to bring her in, I can't keep it from you anymore."

"Everything you've said to me has been a lie." His usual warm eyes, had taken a cold glare.

"I really did fall in love with you." He pushed passed her towards the door, she followed him grabbing his arm. "Please Filip..."

He shoved her against the wall, holding her there, his eyes glazed over with anger and hatred. "These attacks, were any of them real?"

"Some of them were Stahl, Jimmy really did beat me..."

"You're nothing but a lying fed whore." He shoved her to the ground, slamming the door behind him. She picked up her phone, calling Gene to arrange pick up to be taken to a safe house.

XXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

Chibs was furious that he had been fooled by Kat, but he still loved her. He sat in the club nursing a Jamerison, wishing he could forget about her. Her scent was permanently on his bed sheets, no matter how many times he washed them. He couldn't close his eyes, without seeing her smile, hearing her voice, his dreams were all about her.

He had sent Kozik to set on her house, to keep an eye on it after he left. He'd come back thirty minutes later, telling him that a van had picked her up. She went freely, he tried to follow, but he was pulled over by the Sheriff's department. Chibs went back over to her house, finding that she's packed up and was gone. There was no trace of her.

Juice had been working overtime searching everywhere for her, and he hadn't had any luck. He hadn't told his brothers about her being an agent, he didn't want them to kill her.

"Son of a bitch! She's in a safe house in Modesto." Juice called out.

Chibs looked up hopeful he had to get to her, his phone rang as he was getting to his bike. "Hello."

"Filip, too bad you're not here to safe her."

XXX

Kat was sitting on the couch in the safe house, it had been unusually quiet, she hadn't seen anyone that morning. She pulled her gun from the waist band of her jeans, the door was kicked in, she aimed her gun and fired. The back door was kicked in, she was grabbed from behind, and thrown to the floor.

She was held down by two men, looking up she saw the face of Jimmy O'Phalan. "No one will save you. Stahl told us where to find you, we do hate rats." She struggled to get away, but it was useless. She refused to cry out in pain, she felt the blade of the knife go into her side. Her vision started to go blurry, Jimmy stood over her.

She watched him and his men leave the safe house, she crawled across the floor, going for her phone. She didn't make it before passing out in a pool of blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Chibs flew towards Modesto, with Happy and Tig on his heels, Juice had given them the address. The usual forty minute ride took him twenty minutes, ditching his bike, in the yard, he pulled out his gun. The door was standing wide open, he didn't take in his own safety he just entered, finding Kat lying in a pool of her own blood.

Shoving his gun back into his Kutte, he felt for her pulse, he let out a breath, feeling a weak and thready one. "Katerina?" His voice was full of emotion, his hands went to her wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. "Hap, call an ambulance!" He heard Tig and Happy coming in behind him, looking around the room. Everything sounded far away, he stared down at her pale face. "Come on baby, A Grá (my love), open your eyes!"

"Filip." Her voice was weak, and barley a whisper. He looked down into her face, her eyes were barley open. "I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive. Remember I love you." She smiled at him, and her head dropped back.

He felt for her pulse again, yelling out her name. "Gráím thú! (I love you) Tugaim mo chroí duit go deo! (I give my heart to you forever)" He held her close, his hands still trying to stop the blood lose. In the distance the scream of sirens could be heard. He looked up as the paramedics came rushing inside, taking her from his arms, he stared as she was loaded onto the gurney and whisked away.

Happy put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go brother, everyone is meeting us at Modesto General." Chibs felt numb as he rode towards the hospital, not knowing if she were alive or dead. Still covered in her blood, he stopped in the bathroom, to wash it off as best he could. Going into the waiting room, the rest of his brothers were there, to give him support. "This was Jimmy." His voice was a gravely whisper.

Happy stood up going to him. "It would be my honor to find him, and take care of him for you." Chibs looked at Happy.

"Just find the bastard, I want to make him pay." Happy nodded going for the door, Opie stood up, following Happy out the door. Chibs collapsed in a chair next to Gemma,she wrapped her arm around him.

"She's going to make it baby. Katerina is strong." He hoped that the Queen was right, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she died.

XXX

Kat woke up in recovery, trying to remember what had happened, trying to piece it together. She remembered Jimmy and his men coming in, and attacking her, telling her that no one would save her. She thought she remembered Filip being there, but that couldn't be right. She could swear he had whisper terms of endearment to her in Gaelic, right before the ambulance came. There was no way that could be right, he had no way of knowing where she was, and he hated her.

The nurse smiled down at her. "You're a very popular lady, there's a whole waiting room of people anxious to see you."

Licking her lips, she cleared her voice. "Who?" She couldn't figure out who would be here to see her, not one person came to mind, much less a whole waiting room.

"Your family, your fiancee he hasn't left the hospital since you were brought in. He's been very worried about you." Kat didn't want to alarm the nurse, but she didn't have any of those things. "Let me go get Filip."

She watched as the nurse left the room, she reappeared with Chibs behind her. He came to her bedside, clasping her hand in his. "Katerina, I thought I'd lost you." He kissed her forehead, his eyes were full of relief.

"I don't understand..."

"I love you with all of my heart. I should never have walked away from you that day, it's my fault Jimmy got to you and hurt you."

"It's Stahl's she told him where to find me. She arranged for the men that were protecting me to leave..." She reached up, wanting to touch him. "I love you Filip." He leaned down close to her, his mouth brushing against her ear.

"I'm going to make sure they both pay for what has happened." He kissed her cheek. "Get some rest A Grá. I'll be back soon." She watched him leave the recovery room, leaving her alone.

XXX

With a phone call, Happy was able to fin Stahl easy enough, and have her waiting at the warehouse. Opie just as anxious to end her life as Chibs was, the ATF agent was responsible for his wife's death. She was now responsible for putting Kat in the hospital, nearly killing her. Opie sat on a crate staring at her straped to a chair, she was crying and begging for forgiveness.

Happy dragged in Jimmy, throwing him against a wall, chaining him to a fence. "You'll pay for this!" Jimmy smirked at him. Happy frowned at him, knocking him out, so they wouldn't have to hear him. The door was thrown open, Chibs came storming inside. Pulling out a bottle of water, he poured it over Jimmy's head, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

He spat out water, looking at Chibs. "Filip, so sorry about your Katerina. She fought like a warrior..."

Chibs pulled out a knife, inflecting the same wound that Jimmy had given Kat. "She is a warrior, she's alive and well." He took great pride in killing the man that had caused him so much pain. The main that had nearly taken his love from him, Chibs smiled as he delivered the final cut. He watched the life drain from Jimmy's body, he turned to Stahl.

"Ope, she's all yours!" Chibs smiled as he left the warehouse, going back to be with his love.

XXX

Kat was laying in a regular room by the time Chibs returned, he stood in the door, watching her. He'd almost lost her today, walking into her room, he sat on her bed. "Katerina." Her eyes opened, she smiled at him, he leaned forward kissing her gently, his hands cupping her face. "Will you stay in Charming with me?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"I give you my heart forever, my love. I want you in my life until death separates us. When you're healed I want you to take me crow."

Her eyes fill up with tears, he reaches up, wiping them away. "Yes, I want to be with you. I love you Filip." He pulled her into his arms, holding her gently.

THE END


End file.
